


Amélie

by eevaa_fanwriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eevaa_fanwriter/pseuds/eevaa_fanwriter
Summary: Ciò che ti lascio è un indirizzo. Solo questo.12 Saint Patrick's streetWatford, Hertfordshire, GB.Chiedi di Amélie Durant, ma non fare MAI il mio nome.È una supplica, la mia.Draco L. Malfoy
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 3





	1. Parte I

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.  
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte del loro universo sono di proprietà di J.K.Rowling.  
> Le seguenti immagini non mi appartengono e sono utilizzate a puro scopo illustrativo  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.  
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.
> 
> Premessa:  
> La seguente storia è una mini-long epistolare composta da cinque capitoli.  
> Per lo stile della narrazione mi sono ispirata alla meravigliosa "Lettere da Azkaban" di Pally93. Per la trama, beh, credo che ogni amante delle Drarry sia rimasto colpito da "Secrets" di Vorabiza, io in primis.  
> Vi consiglio entrambe queste opere splendide che mi hanno ispirata e mi sono rimaste nel cuore.
> 
> Piccola avvertenza:  
> Se state cercando una storia romantica, fluff o erotica, questa non è esattamente la lettura che fa per voi. Siccome non voglio far perdere tempo a nessuno, preferisco mettere in chiaro subito il fatto che qui dentro non troverete molti baci, rapporti intimi e grandi momenti di coppia. Le tematiche di questa storia saranno delicate - affidi, comunità per minori - e, qualora non foste interessati o siate particolarmente sensibili a questi argomenti, vi sconsiglio caldamente di proseguire. Non è mia intenzione ferire la sensibilità altui o essere causa di frustrazione per qualcuno.  
> Detto questo, la smetto di tediarvi :)  
> Buona lettura!

_AMÉLIE_  


  
  
Parte I

_10 luglio 1998_  
  
Potter.  
Sì, _Potter_. Non ti ho mai chiamato per nome e sarebbe strano farlo solo ora.  
Sei una persona perspicace a tal punto da capire chi io sia, oppure no? Non ho mai perso troppo tempo a conoscerti per davvero. Mi sono sempre limitato alle apparenze e all'appariscente cognome che porti.  
Ti do giusto un piccolo indizio: sono quel codardo che hai tentato di scagionare al processo. Beh, ce l'hai fatta, almeno in parte. Un anno qui ad Azkaban è la più tiepida delle condanne, a giudicare da ciò che ho fatto. O meglio, ciò che _non_ ho fatto.  
Quel vecchio pazzo di Silente mi disse che sono un ragazzo che ha compiuto tutte le scelte sbagliate. Niente da ridire, in merito. Ma, se ci rifletti un attimo, non è che ne avessi molte di _scelte_.  
Vivere da cattivo oppure morire da martire. Ed io, come ben saprai, non sono Grifondoro.  
Ora che però di scelte ne ho un ampia gamma, mi ritrovo qui in questo buco umido e freddo a scrivere a te. Un grande smacco, per uno come me. Tuttavia, se lo sto facendo, è perché ho un disperato bisogno di aiuto e non ho nessuno, neanche un'anima pia disposta a darmelo.  
Complimenti, ti sei guadagnato un'altra volta l'occasione di fare l'eroe. Del resto è così che ti chiamano, vero? L'Eroe del Mondo Magico. Il _Salvatore_.  
Sai che non te lo chiederei mai, vero, se non fossi alle strette? Immagina bene quanto mi costi domandarti aiuto e pietà – oltretutto che me ne hai già dati a sufficienza – ma, come ti ripeto, non ho più niente e nessuno, e questo favore vale molto di più della mia stessa vita. Molto più della dignità che sto appallottolando e gettando nel mare, proprio qui, fuori dalla mia cella.  
Ritratta la mia pena, se ti fa più comodo. Fa' in modo che io marcisca qua dentro ma, te ne prego, aiutami.  
Ciò che ti lascio è un indirizzo. Solo questo.  
  
_12 Saint Patrick's street_  
_Watford, Hertfordshire, GB._  
  
Chiedi di Amélie Durant, ma non fare MAI il mio nome.  
È una supplica, la mia.  
  
Draco L. Malfoy  


⸎

  
_17 luglio 1998_  
  
Malfoy.  
Mi auguro che tutto questo sia uno scherzo, perché per me è troppo difficile da credere e, sopratutto, da accettare. Non so se definirmi una persona altamente perspicace, ma lo sono a sufficienza da saper fare due più due.  
_Amélie_. Sul serio, Malfoy?  
Ci ho messo sei giorni a decidere se seguire o no il mio "istinto da eroe" ma, ieri pomeriggio, ho deciso di compiere l'ennesima follia. Bada bene, non tanto per pietà o perché morissi dalla voglia di aiutarti, ma perché ero troppo curioso di capire cosa valesse più della vita stessa di una persona che ha fatto di tutto – anche le scelte peggiori – per uscire vivo dalla Guerra.  
Poi mi sono smaterializzato lì, davanti a quell'edificio diroccato tenuto nascosto dai babbani. Non avevo idea di cosa fosse, finché non sono entrato.  
Ti lascio immaginare, solo per un attimo, l'accoglienza che ho ricevuto senza aver nemmeno il tempo di aprire bocca. Decine e decine di bambini e bambine che acclamavano e plaudevano il _Salvatore_. Mi sono domandato, per un attimo, se non avessi sbagliato posto.  
Poi è arrivata da me la signora Terrence, capelli grigi ed occhiali quadrati, ringraziandomi calorosamente per presenza e domandandomi se fossi lì per una donazione al loro Centro per Minori Orfani di Guerra. Le ho detto di sì, ovviamente, anche se non avevo la più pallida idea del perché mi trovassi lì.  
Oh, inutile dire che il mio caritatevole gesto è finito in prima pagina sul Profeta nel giro di quattro ore.  
Dopo essermene stato impalato per un buon quarto d'ora con ondate di marmocchi che mi correvano intorno, il mio sguardo è stato catturato da qualcosa di insolito. Una bambina, la più piccola, tra le braccia di una delle tate. Una bimba biondissima con un codino a fontanella sopra la testa. Mi guardava storto, con quegli occhietti di ghiaccio timidi e la bocca corrucciata. Due occhi che avevo già visto da qualche parte, due occhi che erano soliti fissarmi per lungo tempo allo stesso identico modo.  
Indeciso se svenire lì oppure andarmene di corsa, ho chiesto alla signora chi fosse quella bimba.  
_Amélie Durant_. E chi, se no?  
Ora che invece è notte fonda e sto tentando di scrivere questa stramaledetta lettera dall'imbrunire, non riesco a chiudere occhio. Come enunciato poche righe sopra, sono in grado di fare supposizioni. Ne ho fatte tante, troppe in queste ore.  
Non credi che, dopotutto, io meriti qualcosa di più che un indirizzo ed un nome?  
Farò in modo che le nostre lettere non siano tracciate dal Ministero.  
  
Harry J. Potter.  


⸎

  
_19 luglio 1998_  
  
Potter.  
Alla fine ci sei andato per davvero! Dimmi, cosa ti spinge a seguire quello che un galeotto come me ti chiede? Non hai ancora imparato a portar rancore come si deve?  
Non che mi vada male, naturalmente.  
Ho aspettato la tua risposta per giorni, certo di ricevere un "va' al diavolo" a caratteri cubitali. Ed invece hai seguito le mie istruzioni. Sbalorditivo.  
_Amélie_ , sì. Sono certo che tu abbia già capito molte più cose di quelle che vuoi far credere, sul suo conto.  
La tua curiosità non mi rende affatto perplesso, ma vorrei chiederti il favore di mantenere assoluta segretezza riguardo alla questione. Lo so che non vedrai l'ora di riunirti al Trio delle Meraviglie a fare congetture, ma vorrei davvero che ciò che sto per dirti non diventasse di dominio pubblico. E, visto che oramai la mia dignità è scivolata tra le braccia del Mare del Nord col scorsa lettera, ci aggiungo anche un bel _per favore_.  
Amélie è nata l'undici dello scorso agosto. Compirà un anno, tra meno di un mese. Sua madre si chiamava Eloise Durant, ed è stata uccisa da un Auror durante la battaglia di Hogwarts.  
Eloise era una Mangiamorte, così come suo padre, che attualmente è prigioniero qui ad Azkaban. Verrà giustiziato il prossimo tre di settembre, assieme a mio padre, tramite Bacio del Dissennatore.  
Ma, tornando ad Amélie, non credo ti sia così difficile immaginare chi sia suo padre.  
Per me lo è stato, difficile. Di tutto avrei desiderato, nella vita, meno che una figlia. Sopratutto durante la Guerra.  
Ti domanderai perché è nata, ed anche perché non porta il mio cognome.  
La risposte son tutt'altro che semplici da dare, Potter. Questa storia non è _semplice_ , ma oramai non ho proprio nulla da perdere. Ho già perso ogni cosa.  
Il sesto anno di scuola è stato per me un anno difficile. Avevo un arduo compito da svolgere, un pesante Marchio tatuato sul braccio ed il prestigio della mia famiglia da riportare in auge. Non un semplice affare, specialmente dopo le voci di corridoio che giravano sul mio conto alla fine del quinto anno, riguardanti la mia sessualità. Oh sì, Potter, era tutto vero.  
Per il grande casato Malfoy – specialmente in un periodo di Guerra e con una congregazione di Mangiamorte fissa in casa – sarebbe stata un'onta troppo grande quella di avere un erede omosessuale.  
Mio padre, per smacchiare le mie colpe e smorzare le suddette voci, mi ha dato un bel lavoretto da fare. Come se non fosse già abbastanza il compito di uccidere Silente! Ad ogni modo, mi ha incaricato di avere rapporti con delle donne, molte donne. Di alcune non ricordo nemmeno il nome. Alcune me le ha procurate lui, altre avrei dovuto scegliermele da solo.  
Ma, a sedici anni, cosa vuoi capirne di incantesimi di protezione? Durante le vacanze di Natale del sesto anno qualcosa è andato storto, ed Eloise è rimasta incinta.  
Eloise aveva venticinque anni, ed era figlia di un borghesotto francese trapiantato in Inghilterra ad inizio anni novanta. Si diceva che sua madre fosse una prostituta, ma non è sopravvissuta alla Prima Guerra per smentire. Non una famiglia di prestigio, tutt'altro. Mio padre ha pagato una cospicua somma in denaro alla famiglia Durant per fare in modo che Amélie non portasse il mio cognome, una volta nata. I Durant accettarono senza troppe riserve e, dopo mesi di sotterfugi e manipolazioni, Amélie è venuta prematuramente al mondo senza essere riconosciuta.  
Mia madre non è tutt'ora al corrente della sua esistenza. Mio padre mi ha vietato di parlarne ad anima vita e, sopratutto, mi ha vietato di vedere la bambina. Ma, sai com'è, Potter? A volte l'istinto è più forte del raziocinio, tu dovresti saperlo bene.  
Sono andato di nascosto da Eloise una volta rientrata a casa dal San Mungo. Amélie è nata prematura di un mese ed ha rischiato di non farcela, così mi ha detto sua madre. Eloise non ce l'aveva con me, in fin dei conti. Grazie alla donazione di mio padre i Durant erano diventati ricchi, poteva permettersi una tata per crescere la bambina senza troppi "sbattimenti", così li ha chiamati. Eloise era una donna bella ed altrettanto odiosa, con due grandi occhi azzurri, una spruzzata di lentiggini ed i capelli corvini. Mi ha permesso di vedere la bambina almeno una volta – per quanto gliene importasse.  
E l'ho vista. È stato un colpo al cuore. Mi somigliava più di quanto pensassi! Non immaginavo nemmeno che i bimbi appena nati potessero essere così minuscoli. L'avrei potuta tenere tra due mani soltanto, ma non sono riuscito a prenderla. Mi ha solo stretto il dito di una mano, forte come non mi sarei aspettato, poi sono andato via.  
Non ho più rivisto Amélie da quel giorno. Ho scelto io di non farlo, nemmeno di nascosto.  
Dal momento in cui ho incrociato il suo sguardo mi sono ripromesso di non rovinarle la vita; ero troppo, troppo compromesso. Anche i Durant erano Mangiamorte, ma non erano così strettamente collegati a Tu-Sai-Chi come lo eravamo noi Malfoy.  
Decisi quel giorno stesso che il Signore Oscuro non avrebbe mai, mai messo le mani su mia figlia. Non gli avrei dato modo di farlo, egli aveva già messo sotto torchio tutta la mia famiglia e no, mai avrei permesso che anche Amélie ci andasse di mezzo.  
La Guerra, però, ha fatto la sua parte. Eloise è morta durante la battaglia, ed il signor Durant ha lasciato la bambina di fronte al Centro il giorno prima di fuggire in latitanza. È stato catturato i primi di luglio e, una volta giunto qui, ha trovato il modo di farmi sapere dove fosse Amélie.  
Che si ritrovasse orfana non era esattamente il destino che avrei sperato per lei ma, forse, è stato addirittura meglio così. Almeno non crescerà con gli ideali dei Mangiamorte.  
Sono giovane, troppo giovane per capire cosa voglia dire essere padre. Mi ci sono ritrovato e basta, ma so di per certo che c'è qualcosa, in me, che mi porta a volerla proteggere. Anche a costo di mettere in gioco tutta la mia dignità, tutta la mia vita.  
Ho già dichiarato di essere pentito di fronte alla corte del Wizengamot, tu c'eri. Ma questa, forse, è la mia vera confessione. La mia testimonianza.  
Credo di averti detto tutto.  
  
Nella speranza che questa cosa rimanga tra noi,  
Draco L. Malfoy  


⸎

  
_21 luglio 1998_  
  
Malfoy,  
ci ho messo altri due giorni ad elaborare quanto da te scritto, e tutt'ora non credo di avere le parole giuste. No, non ne ho affatto.  
Ho riletto la tua lettera almeno venti volte, ma non riesco a capacitarmi che ne sia veramente tu l'autore. Perdona la franchezza, ma mai mi sarei aspettato da parte tua una tale sensibilità.  
Forse avrei dovuto capirlo, _capirti_ prima, andare più a fondo attraverso quella corazza da perfido bastardo viziato che sei stato con me, con noi, durante tutti gli anni della scuola. Avrei dovuto capirlo dalle tue lacrime nel bagno di Mirtilla Malcontenta, dal fatto che tu avessi abbassato la bacchetta prima che Piton uccidesse Silente. Ma puoi davvero biasimarmi, per non averti capito?  
Credo che tu sia cosciente di come tu ti sia comportato, a scuola.  
E no, non porto rancore nei tuoi confronti, solo mi è ancora un po' difficile rapportarmi a te in un modo diverso. Non ci siamo mai rivolti la parola se non per insultarci per sei anni, ed invece negli ultimi mesi ci siamo salvati la vita a vicenda almeno due volte a testa. Ed ora... ed ora questa lettera.  
Puoi stare tranquillo, riguardo alla segretezza. Anche se questa sarebbe solo la regina riconferma al fatto che io abbia agito in modo giusto, nei tuoi confronti. A dispetto di tutte le polemiche dei miei amici e non solo, quando ho testimoniato a tuo favore al processo.  
Amélie. Non me lo sarei mai aspettato. Sei _padre_ , e la cosa ha dell'incredibile. Ha dall'incredibile ogni parola da te scritta, a dire il vero.  
La verità è che non solo mi hai colto di sorpresa ma, non posso fare a meno di dirtelo, il tuo racconto mi ha toccato profondamente. Sarà la mia sindrome dell'Eroe, forse. E sono davvero stupito di leggere di un Draco Malfoy diverso, di avere scoperto una parte di te che nemmeno credevo esistesse.  
Ma, del resto, durante questa Guerra ho capito di essermi sbagliato sul conto di troppe, troppe persone. Severus, primo tra tutti. Ho imparato a rivalutare, a riflettere.  
Ma c'è una cosa che ancora non capisco: nella tua prima lettera, hai parlato esplicitamente di un favore. Di avere bisogno di aiuto. Ciò che non mi è chiaro è quello che tu vuoi che io faccia, a questo punto.  
Dubito che una cospicua donazione al Centro fosse l'unico obiettivo nei tuoi programmi.  
  
Nella speranza che tu stia bene,  
Harry J. Potter  


⸎

  
_23 luglio 1998_  
  
Potter, oh Potter.  
Non credevo davvero che tu potessi essere tanto folle da credere alle mie parole, ma sono grato che tu l'abbia fatto. Te lo devo proprio dire: nessuno si sognerebbe mai di credermi, qua dentro. Nessuno si sognerebbe di ascoltarmi. Ho ricevuto la tua lettera cinque giorni fa, ma le guardie non mi hanno dato carta e piuma per risponderti. Non ci trattano esattamente bene qui ma, beh, credo di meritarmelo.  
Dalle voci che ho sentito, mio padre ed altri famigerati Mangiamorte sono stati picchiati a sangue negli scorsi giorni. Di mia madre non ho notizie, so solo che si trova al piano sopra al mio, quello degli ergastolani.  
A me, a dirla tutta, va anche di lusso. Mi trovo al piano più basso, quello delle reclusioni per crimini minori.  
Ci danno da mangiare una volta al giorno, ed una tinozza di acqua – non sempre calda – per lavarci. Noi non siamo ammanettati per gambe e braccia, ma non possiamo comunque muoverci dalla nostra cella. Fa freddo, forse anche per via dei Dissennatori che pattugliano i piani più alti. Fortunatamente, qui, non ne risentiamo troppo. Le grida, però, mi tengono sveglio la notte.  
Non so neanche perché ti sto scrivendo queste cose, in realtà. Forse perché sono solo come un cane ed oramai mi sono messo a nudo. Con il mio più acerrimo rivale scolastico. Che grande smacco, per uno come me!  
Ma hai fatto una domanda intelligente, una volta tanto nella vita. Perché ti ho scritto? Perché ti ho chiesto aiuto?  
La risposta è semplice da scrivere, ma non altrettanto semplice da formulare.  
Perché vorrei che Amélie trovasse una famiglia. Vorrei che qualcuno se ne occupasse, qualcuno che sia affidabile. Vorrei che crescesse in un luogo diverso da quello in cui sono cresciuto io.  
Vorrei che il suo futuro fosse sereno e, dannazione, tu sei l'Eroe del Mondo Magico! La tua parola dovrà pur valere qualcosa e, sono pronto a scommettere che potresti tirarla fuori da quel Centro in quattro e quattr'otto. Non voglio che stia lì in orfanotrofio per tutta la sua infanzia!  
Io non farò parte della sua vita e, tra un anno, quando uscirò di qui, non mi sognerò certo di strapparla via dalle braccia di qualcuno. Non vivrebbe bene con uno come me, non sono la persona giusta per darle un futuro.  
Quello che ti sto chiedendo, Potter, so che è molto. Ma vorrei davvero che tu trovassi ad Amélie il posto giusto in cui crescere. Una famiglia normale.  
Non so davvero a chi altro chiedere e, sai quanto mi costa dirlo, sei l'unico del quale mi possa fidare.  
  
Draco L. Malfoy, patetico ex Mangiamorte  


⸎

  
_25 luglio 1998_  
  
Malfoy.  
Sei tutt'altro che patetico, lasciatelo dire. Eri molto più patetico prima, quando fingevi di essere uno schifo di persona.  
Sono inorridito, invece, dai tuoi racconti di Azkaban. Parlerò io stesso con Shalcklebolt, in modo da poter garantire ai prigionieri un minimo di diritti umani. Ti farò presto avere anche notizie di tua madre. Come già ben saprai, ho molte conoscenze ed il coltello dalla parte del manico. Ah, i vantaggi di essere il Salvatore iniziano a farsi sentire, ed ho intenzione di sfruttarli per qualcosa di concreto, non solo per queste patetiche interviste che mi fanno un giorno sì e l'altro pure.  
Per quanto riguarda la tua richiesta... non sono sicuro di essere all'altezza di questo compito, a dire il vero, ma sono molto onorato che tu me l'abbia chiesto.  
Non conosco molte persone che si prenderebbero cura di Amélie, al momento. Stiamo cercando tutti di risollevarci dalla Guerra. E, a dirla tutta, non sono sicuro che sia la cosa giusta da fare. Hai ragione, quando dici che con te il futuro di tua figlia sarebbe incerto, ma è _tua_ figlia. E stai dimostrando di averla a cuore più di qualsiasi altro. Stai dimostrando ampiamente di essere cambiato, non credi che sia il caso di darti una possibilità? Vorrei che ci riflettessi su, prima di prendere decisioni avventate riguardanti l'affido di Amélie.  
  
Harry J. Potter  


⸎

  
_27 luglio 1998_  
  
Potter,  
dannazione. Ed io che pensavo che fossi affidabile! Forse ho sbagliato tutto, nel chiedertelo. Secondo te sarei IO il modello di persona giusta per crescerla?!  
Invito te a riflettere, prima di scrivere certe cazzate.  
  
Draco L. Malfoy.  


⸎

  
_29 luglio 1998_  
  
Potter.  
Non ti chiederò scusa, ma sono consapevole di aver reagito in modo fin troppo acceso alla tua lettera. Non so se l'hai notato, ma la mia tendenza a chiudermi a riccio e mostrare gli aculei mi perseguita già da parecchi anni.  
Tenterò di spiegarmi in modo più pacato: io non voglio rovinarle la vita. Non ho mai voluto farlo, l'ho tenuta lontano da Tu-Sai-Chi per quasi un anno per lo stesso motivo.  
La voglio tenere al sicuro, lontano dai guai. Come credi che possa essere al sicuro con me? Con un ex Mangiamorte? Hai la minima idea di cosa mi aspetterà una volta uscito da qui? Perché io no, ma sono certo che le persecuzioni nei miei confronti saranno dure, e non voglio che tutto ciò ricada su Amélie. Voglio proteggerla.  
Spero che il mio punto di vista ti sia più chiaro.  
  
Draco L. Malfoy  
  
P.s. Forse puoi anche considerarla una lettera di "scuse", se ti fa più comodo.  
  


⸎

  
_30 luglio 1998_  
  
Malfoy,  
chissà come, avevo come un vago presentimento che tu mi rispondessi in quel modo. E, tu pensa, stavo impugnando pergamena e piuma per risponderti quando un gufo mi ha consegnato la tua seconda lettera. Non hai bisogno di scusarti, anche se terrò questo secondo scritto come monito per ricattarti. Si fa per scherzare, ovviamente. Non so come siate messi, voi Serpeverde, a senso dell'umorismo.  
Non ti ho risposto prima, a dire il vero, perché mi sono preso davvero qualche giorno di tempo per pensare. E per tornare al Centro.  
Già, ci sono tornato. Stamattina. Avevo bisogno di conoscere Amélie. La prima volta che l'ho vista, come sai, sono fuggito.  
Ci ho riflettuto a lungo, ma non sono proprio riuscito a non seguire il mio istinto ancora una volta.  
La signora Terrence era sorpresa di vedermi nuovamente lì, ma ho preso la palla al balzo per finanziare nuovamente il Centro ed informarmi meglio su come esso sia organizzato. Ho finto che fosse una specie di indagine Ministeriale, a dirla tutta. Non so se ne sei al corrente, ma sto svolgendo alcuni lavori per il Ministero e la direttrice Terrence ci ha creduto senza bisogno di mandati. Sempre perché sono Harry Potter, naturalmente.  
Oltre ad Amélie, ci sono tanti bimbi orfani di Guerra. Alcuni anche sufficientemente grandi per capire gli accadimenti e, purtroppo per questo, non sono sereni. Hanno subito un grosso trauma e li stanno dando in affido per corsie preferenziali. Il Centro è ben fornito, i maghi educatori ed educatrici sono tutti specializzati e competenti e vi è molto supporto psicologico sia per gli ospiti che per le famiglie affidatarie. Non sono molte, a dirla tutta. La Società Magica è troppo impegnata a ricostruire ciò che è andato distrutto dalla Guerra. Sono morti in tanti. Molte famiglie sono state spezzate e non è proprio il periodo più roseo per avere bambini.  
Dopo aver passato mezz'ora tra le grinfie e le scartoffie della Terrence, sono riuscito a far visita al Centro. E, finalmente, ho conosciuto Amélie. Era tutta intenta a sbrodolarsi addosso una pera.  
Devo proprio confessartelo: è una bimba adorabile. Proprio non capisco da chi abbia preso (si fa sempre per scherzare, ovviamente). Mi sono informato sul suo stato di salute, fingendo interesse solo perché era la più piccina.  
Ancora non cammina, le educatrici dicono che è presto, specialmente perché è nata prematura. Ma dal punto di vista sanitario è una vera roccia, si ammala poco spesso e rientra nei percentili di peso ed altezza. Non sapendo cosa fossero i percentili, ho chiesto. E non l'ho capito, ma penso che siano dei parametri.  
Ovviamente non ho potuto scattare delle fotografie, ma posso garantirti che sì, ti somiglia davvero tanto. Specialmente nel suo modo di corrucciarsi. Inizialmente mi ha guardato male almeno quanto facevi tu nei corridoi, ma le educatrici mi hanno confermato che è solo una facciata. Altro punto in comune con _qualcuno_ di mia conoscenza, suppongo.  
Sono rimasto lì con lei ed altri bambini molto piccoli per mezz'ora e, devo fare un'altra confessione, per me è un mondo assai sconosciuto. Sono andato a trovare tuo cugino Teddy da tua zia Andromeda, che ha qualche mese in meno di Amélie, ma i miei contatti con i bambini così piccoli finiscono qui.  
Tuttavia, Amélie mi ha dispensato di un gran sorriso a due denti, prima di andarmene. Sono sicuro che non farà fatica a farsi amare.  
Ci tenevo a raccontartelo.  
  
Harry J. Potter  


⸎

  
_31 luglio 1998_  
  
Potter,  
sono sorpreso. Ed un poco sollevato, se proprio te lo devo dire. Sollevato che Amélie si trovi bene al Centro, che non sia una di quelle comunità per pezzenti gestite da vecchie Streghe o Magonò dal facile Incantesimo Bacchettone.  
Mi rincuora sapere che Amélie stia bene, che stia crescendo. Forse credo che sia un bene, per me, non poterla vedere nemmeno in foto.  
Magari tu mi credi tonto, ma non faccio mica Weasley di cognome (come dici tu, si fa per scherzare, no?). Stai forse tentando di descrivere mia figlia in modo così accurato per farmi venire strane idee? Perché non ci riuscirai. Non cambierò mai idea, sul suo destino. Forse le avrò dato la vita, ma non farò mai parte di essa.  
Spero che ti sia ben chiaro.  
Da quanto ho capito la questione dell'affido non sarà immediata, dato che alcuni bambini sono in via preferenziale. Lo capisco. La mia richiesta di aiuto rimane valida, nel caso tu trovassi qualcuno di veramente adatto ed affidabile. Ti chiedo solo, nel caso, di tenermi informato qualora si smuovesse qualcosa e, se ci fosse una famiglia affidataria, di monitorare la situazione. Sentiti libero di utilizzare le "Carte Eroe" a tuo piacimento.  
Te ne sarei davvero grato.  
  
A risentirci,  
Draco L. Malfoy  
  
P.s. Buon compleanno.  


⸎

  
_5 agosto 1998_  
  
Malfoy,  
perdona il mio ritardo nel risponderti, ma sono stato parecchio occupato. Ho trascorso il mio diciottesimo compleanno in giro per le lande inglesi in missione. A proposito, ti ringrazio per gli auguri. Non sapevo nemmeno che tu lo sapessi, quand'è il mio compleanno.  
Io ed alcuni ex studenti di Hogwarts stiamo aiutando gli Auror nella cattura dei Mangiamorte latitanti e non è stata una settimana semplice. Forse te ne sarai accorto, stiamo spedendo persone ad Azkaban per direttissima. L'ultima famiglia è stata quella di Theodore Nott. Theodore, se ti può interessare, è agli arresti domiciliari in attesa di processo. Non risulta attivamente coinvolto, a differenza di sua madre e suo padre.  
A tal proposito, qualche settimana fa ti avevo promesso che mi sarei informato sulle condizioni di tua madre e sulla sua posizione. Lei sta bene, ed avrà diritto ad un altro processo tra un anno. Se tutto va come mi auspico, potrebbe vedersi ridotta la pena. Punto a quindici anni di reclusione che, in confronto all'ergastolo, non sono mica da buttare via. Come già ben saprai, è anche merito suo se l'Eroe del Mondo Magico è ancora in vita (ah, mi piace la questione della "Carta Eroe").  
Ieri in tarda serata sono riuscito a passare dal Centro, con la scusa di dover controllare che i miei finanziamenti fossero stati spesi bene. E, in effetti, hanno procurato dei nuovi arredi più resistenti e comodi, ed hanno assunto un Medimago specializzato in pediatria. Gli ospiti al momento sono trentasette e, non so se ne sei al corrente, ma i bambini si ammalano spesso.  
Amélie sta bene. Credo mi abbia riconosciuto, ha voluto offrirmi un po' della sua pappetta spiaccicandomela direttamente sul mantello. Ha riso davvero tanto. Forse è prerogativa dei Malfoy quella di prendermi in giro.  
Mi farò sentire presto.  
  
Harry J. Potter  


⸎

  
_6 agosto 1998_  
  
Potter.  
Continui a sorprendermi. Non so davvero cosa potrei scriverti, a questo punto. Grazie? Non sono mai stato bravo a dirlo. Ma scrivere è di gran lunga più semplice! Almeno non puoi notare di quanti colori diversi sono diventate le mie guance, in questo momento.  
Sono felice di apprendere che mia madre potrà avere un'altra possibilità. Non mi aspetto che sia lo stesso per mio padre, in fin dei conti ha fatto del male a davvero troppe, troppe persone. Posso mettermici dentro anche io, in queste _troppe persone_?  
Mancano ventotto giorni alla sua esecuzione. Come dovrei reagire?  
Meglio concentrarmi su altro, forse. Ad esempio che sono molto fiero di Amélie e delle sue marachelle nei tuoi riguardi.  
Qui ad Azkaban c'è un sovraffollamento delle celle, specialmente ai piani superiori. Credo che presto assembleranno noi "individui non pericolosi" per far spazio. Spero che non mi accorpino con qualcuno di troppo petulante. Potrei finire ai piani alti di conseguenza.  
Hai detto che ti farai sentire presto. Mi domando proprio il perché.  
  
Draco L. Malfoy  


⸎

  
_10 agosto 1998_  
  
Malfoy,  
la tua lettera datata sei agosto mi è giunta stamattina. Il Ministero ha avuto problemi con i gufi, ma ho controllato e le tue parole non sono finite in mani sbagliate.  
È strano leggere di tuo padre. Lo odiavo, e probabilmente lo odio ancora per quello che ha fatto. Forse lo odio ancor di più da quando ho saputo quello che ti ha fatto passare. Non mi è piaciuto per niente leggere di come ti ha trattato, specialmente per via dei tuoi gusti sessuali.  
Ma, malgrado ciò, è pur sempre tuo padre. Non so proprio cosa scriverti, sai? Mi trovo in difficoltà.  
Non sono mai stato troppo in grado di confortare gli amici, figuriamoci i... cosa saresti tu? Nemico? Direi di no. _Rivale_ potrebbe andare, ma credo che sia un termine da rivedere. Se trovi definizioni più appropriate per questa _cosa_ , tanto meglio.  
Domani sarà il compleanno di Amélie, credo proprio che andrò a trovarla. Devo solo accampare qualche scusa per recarmi al Centro. Le porterò i tuoi auguri, di nascosto naturalmente.  
  
Harry J. Potter  


⸎

  
_11 agosto 1998_  
  
Malfoy,  
lo so che forse non hai ancora ricevuto la mia precedente lettera, ma ci tenevo ad informarti che ieri sono stato al Centro ed ho fatto una nuova donazione.  
Questa settimana tre bambini hanno trovato la loro famiglia affidataria. Gli assistenti sociali sembrano molto attenti a dove vengono mandati, c'è una Traccia molto potente sulle famiglie e controlli stretti. Credo staranno bene.  
Oggi gli educatori hanno organizzato una festicciola per il primo compleanno di Amélie. C'erano tante bolle di sapone, palloncini, caramelle, qualche articolo per bambini dei Tiri Vispi Weasley.  
I maghi e le streghe operatori del Centro hanno fatto tante magie, hanno trasfigurato oggetti. Le hanno regalato dei vestitini nuovi. Gli altri bambini sono sempre molto gentili con lei, e molto protettivi. Il fatto di essere la più piccolina le fa guadagnare qualche vizietto in più.  
L'ho vista tirarsi in piedi su una sedia e muovere qualche passo aggrappata ad essa. Aveva un taglietto sul mento, ogni tanto prova a lasciarsi andare ma casca per terra. Cose che capitano.  
Sembrava tutta contenta, canticchiava e gorgogliava cose che non hanno alcun senso, ma le educatrici le chiamano "lallazioni intenzionali", tipiche della sua età.  
Hermione (la Granger) è venuta a sapere che sono assiduo donatore del Centro, mi ha fatto qualche domanda a riguardo. Ho mantenuto il segreto.  
  
Harry J. Potter  


⸎

  
_20 agosto 1998_  
  
Malfoy.  
Non ho più avuto tue notizie. Stai bene?  


_Continua..._  



	2. Parte II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.   
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte del loro universo sono di proprietà di J.K.Rowling.  
> Le seguenti immagini non mi appartengono e sono utilizzate a puro scopo illustrativo  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.  
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.

_AMÉLIE_  


  
  
Parte II

_26 agosto 1998_  
  
Potter.  
Sto bene. Sto bene? Che senso ha mentirti, visto che oramai sono uscito allo scoperto?  
Diciamo che sono stato meglio. La situazione, qui ad Azkaban, non è affatto delle migliori. Troppi Dissennatori, a volte ci raggiungono qui sotto, dove non dovrebbero stare.  
Mi hanno accorpato di cella con un signore sulla cinquantina, Ernest Grant. Non è gentile, ma almeno si fa gli affari suoi per la maggior parte del tempo. Non parla ma, se lo fa, mi ringhia contro la sua frustrazione. Lo lasciavo stare, lui lasciava stare me, finché non ho avuto la febbre e me ne ha date tante – ma tante! - solo per aver tossito troppo di notte.  
Sono guarito, ora. Ernest ha smesso di darmi fastidio.  
Mancano otto giorni all'esecuzione di mio padre.  
Ho letto ciò che mi hai scritto riguardo ad Amélie. Sono felice che stia bene.  
Vuoi la verità? Ti invidio. Ti presenti lì al Centro, sei benvoluto da tutti. La vedi crescere, nessuno ti giudica perché sei lì. Ti invidio e ti ho sempre invidiato. Contento?  
Forse dovremmo smetterla di scriverci.  
Fai quello che vuoi con Amélie. Basta che stia bene. Non scrivermi niente.  
  
Draco L. Malfoy  
  


⸎

  
  
_27 agosto 1998_  
  
Malfoy...  
Draco. È troppo dirti che mi ero preoccupato? Se proprio vuoi la verità, avevo già usato da giorni la _Carta Eroe_ per chiedere se fossi ancora vivo, lì dentro.  
Ma sono più sollevato, ora che mi hai scritto. Ma sono ancora in pensiero, a dirla tutta. Utilizzerò di nuovo la Carta Eroe per levarti dalle scatole quel Grant! Per l'amor di Merlino, non farti più mettere le mani addosso in quel modo! Scrivimi, piuttosto. Farò intervenire qualcuno immediatamente. Lo so che non ti piace ricevere aiuto da me, ma in fin dei conti sei tu che hai dato il La a tutto questo. E, scusami, ma ora mi sento anche un po' responsabile di ciò che ti succede, visto che posso fare in modo che non ti accada nulla.  
Forse _responsabile_ non è la parola adatta. Ma mi sento meglio a saperti in salute.  
Cazzo, ce l'ho davvero la sindrome dell'eroe!  
Vorrei poter fare qualcosa di più. Mi dispiace che i miei racconti di Amélie ti abbiano turbato. Se lo preferisci, non ti parlerò più di lei. Ma mi sembra corretto dirti che mi sto recando ancora, spesso, al Centro.  
Dammi tue notizie, per favore.  
  
Harry J. Potter  
  


⸎

  
  
_29 agosto 1998_  
  
Potter,  
non hai proprio filtri, tu! E sì, la sindrome dell'eroe ce l'hai eccome, e te l'ho sempre detto. Lasciami il gusto di avere maledettamente ragione, grazie.  
Perché mai ti importa così tanto di sapere come sto? Voglio rammentarti una cosa importante: non siamo amici. Non lo siamo mai stati.  
Tu mi odi, io ti odio. Ok, questo forse non è proprio vero.  
Ma ciò non toglie che tu non debba preoccuparti per me. Non hai nessuna responsabilità nei miei confronti. Sono maggiorenne e vaccinato. Per fortuna, perché qui pullula di batteri e virus magici.  
Forse avrei dovuto saperlo che mi sarei invischiato in continue intromissioni, dal primo momento che ti ho scritto.  
Preoccupati della tua vita, piuttosto. Ora che reggi il moccolo, non esci più con i tuoi amichetti del cuore?  
Riguardo ad Amélie... non so nemmeno io cosa voglio sentire e cosa no. Ora che so che vai spesso al Centro, però, non riesco a trattenere la curiosità. Sono una persona dannatamente curiosa, lo sai?  
  
Draco L. Malfoy  
  


⸎

  
  
_30 agosto 1998_  
  
Caro (?) Malfoy,  
ti reputo, tra i mille epiteti ed accezioni negative, una persona dotata di intelligenza.  
Non credi che sia inutile dirmi di non preoccuparmi per te? Non sono costretto a farlo, lo sono e basta. Mi importa sapere come stai, mi importa capire cosa diamine ti stia passando per quella testa dura.  
Non siamo amici? Forse no, ma mi hai svelato cose che, involontariamente, ci uniscono.  
L'hai fatto per tornaconto personale – o meglio, tornaconto di Amélie? Forse. Ma oramai che hai rotto le uova, facciamoci la frittata!  
Sì, sono stato spesso al Centro in questi giorni. Ha fatto tanto caldo, ma gli incantesimi rinfrescanti hanno fatto venire ad Amélie una brutta tosse. Le hanno dato pozioni antibiotiche ed è stata subito meglio. Insomma, tale padre tale figlia.  
Nonostante questi imprevisti, lei sembra stare bene. Sembra molto contenta di vedermi. Anche gli altri bambini sono entusiasti! Gli educatori hanno organizzato un'uscita al parco per dopodomani, e mi hanno chiesto se posso dare una mano e se mi avrebbe fatto piacere partecipare.  
Sui giornali non si parla d'altro, in realtà. Tutti parlano del famoso Harry Potter, Eroe dei Bambini! Rita Skeeter ha anche fatto un'analisi molto approfondita dei miei traumi infantili e di come io stia facendo tutto questo solo perché sono stato un orfanello a mia volta.  
Non che ci vada molto lontano, ma per fortuna nessuno sa che le motivazioni che mi hanno spinto al Centro, inizialmente, fossero altre.  
Forse ha ragione, sai? In fin dei conti mi piace andare lì. Mi piace stare con loro, dare una mano, aiutare i bambini che hanno subito un destino orribile come il mio. Credo che gli operatori del centro siano straordinari, non so davvero come facciano a non impazzire con trentaquattro infanti che strillano tutto il giorno.  
Dopo un'ora, io sento già il bisogno di un Muffilato. Amélie, a tal proposito, non fa tanti capricci. Oh, ma quando li fa è come sentire il verso di una Mandragora.  
Al Centro vengo sempre accolto con molta gratitudine, ma quello che mi sorprende sempre è lo sguardo di Amélie. È una bambina speciale, dico davvero.  
Ciò che più salta all'occhio è il suo carico di magia involontaria. Quando è felice tutto sembra illuminarsi, le farfalle entrano dalle finestre e vorticano intorno a lei. Quando è arrabbiata è davvero difficile contenere i danni. Vetri che si spezzano, omogenizzati che esplodono... insomma, ha un forte potere magico.  
Gli educatori dicono che non è così comune, ma crescendo imparerà a gestirlo.  
  
Sperando che tu possa stare meglio,  
Harry  
  


⸎

  
  
_1 settembre 1998_  
  
Carissimo maledetto Potter,  
da quando in qua siamo passati da essere nemici a scriverci letterine sentimentali?  
Che poi, io la questione della frittata non l'ho capita. Meglio sorvolare.  
Sai, oggi è il primo settembre. Tanti studenti e le loro famiglie saranno al binario Nove e Tre Quarti, a King's Cross. Pronti a partire per Hogwarts, pronti per la loro grande avventura.  
Otto anni fa c'eravamo noi, su quel treno. Hai addirittura osato non stringermi la mano! Dannato Potter. Ti dirò la verità: non mi è mai andata giù. Ma oramai è tardi per rivangare il passato.  
Chissà com'è cambiata, la scuola. L'hanno ricostruita, vero? Di certo non sarà la stessa cosa senza Piton, niente più Grifoni traumatizzati!  
Era il mio padrino, sai? Forse era l'unico lì dentro a volermi aiutare per davvero. Non ho saputo cogliere i segnali.  
Tornando ad Hogwarts... tra una decina d'anni toccherà ad Amélie. Spero che la sua esperienza scolastica sia migliore della mia. E che nessuno le neghi l'amicizia sul treno. Ok, sto esagerando.  
Ad ogni modo, Potter, oltre alla sindrome dell'eroe ti è spuntata anche quella da crocerossina? Detto tra noi, non ti ci vedo come educatore, tu e la tua passione per sovvertire le regole.  
Come clown alle feste di compleanno, però, saresti perfetto. Com'era? Si fa per scherzare.  
Il signor Grant è stato trasferito in una nuova cella, c'entri qualcosa tu? Che domande, ovvio che sì.  
Al suo posto c'è un ragazzo castano che occupa più o meno tre quarti della stanza. Se non sto attento, cerca persino di rubarmi il pasto quotidiano. Si chiama Clay, e spero davvero per lui che la dieta di Azkaban lo possa aiutare.  
Riguardo alle strane capacità magiche di Amélie, credo di sapere cosa significhi. Mia madre, quando ero piccolo, ha dovuto chiamare uno speciale Medimago per analizzarmi. Sembrava che riuscissi, con la mia magia involontaria, a condizionare l'umore delle persone. Mi ha raccontato che ho fatto scappare quattro tate, prima che riuscissero a trovare i giusti incanti per contenermi. Man mano che sono cresciuto, la cosa è sfumata da sola.  
Tra due giorni giustizieranno mio padre, ma questo già te l'avevo detto.  
  
Draco L. Malfoy  
  


⸎

  
  
_2 settembre 1998_  
  
Caro Malfoy,  
spero che tu possa ricevere questa lettera almeno in tempo per domani. Lo so che giorno è, domani.  
So anche che sei confuso riguardo a come sentirti, ma se avrai voglia di scrivere un gran flusso di coscienza, sarò pronto a riceverlo.  
Vorrei starti vicino, in questo momento difficile. È troppo da dire? Mi manderai al diavolo? Va bene, accetterò. L'hai già fatto tante di quelle volte!  
Ora ti racconto qualcosa di piacevole, sperando che possa tenerti su.  
Siamo andati al parco, ieri, con i bimbi del Centro. È stata un'esperienza davvero particolare! Ricordi quando dicevo che i bambini urlano, strillano, eccetera? Beh, non pensavo che potessero farlo _così_ forte! Sono tornato a casa con un gran mal di testa, ma sono contento che si siano divertiti.  
Mi sono offerto per curare personalmente Amélie, ieri. Siamo stati sull'erba, abbiamo mangiato una mela a fettine sottilissime (oramai ha quattro bei dentini per sgranocchiare le cose), ci siamo lanciati una pallina e poi lei è andata in giro gattonando tutta contenta. Poi, ad un certo punto, mi si è arrampicata in braccio e mi ha rubato gli occhiali. È la prima volta che l'ho tenuta in braccio, in realtà. Sta crescendo ed è bella paffutella. Aveva due codini con gli elastici a forma di coccinella ed un vestitino verde Serpe. Mi indicava le scarpine nuove con fare radioso, credo che sia molto vanitosa. Continuo proprio a non capire da chi abbia preso!  
Gli altri bambini hanno corso per tutto il pomeriggio ma lei, poveretta, non ha retto a tutto quel frastuono. Ad un certo punto, non me ne ero nemmeno accorto, mi si è addormentata addosso.  
Tralasciando il fatto che sbava come un troll, penso che sia stata una cosa carina. Credo di piacerle per davvero, e so che questo non lo gradirai affatto.  
Se tra dieci anni diventerà una Grifondoro, riderò così forte che potrai sentirmi da qualsiasi parte del mondo ti troverai.  
Interessante il racconto riguardante le tue capacità di cambiare l'umore delle persone, da bambino.  
Sicuro che questa cosa non ti sia rimasta? Ricordo perfettamente che, quando avevi la luna storta, la facevi venire a tutti gli altri con i tuoi atteggiamenti scontrosi. Ma forse quella non era vera magia!  
  
Fatti sentire e, nel caso di bisogno, scrivimi ciò che ti pare,  
Harry  
  
P.s. È troppo tardi per chiederti scusa per non averti stretto la mano? Ammettilo però, non è che tu ti sia presentato nel migliore dei modi.  
  


⸎

  
  
_3 settembre 1998_  
  
Potter,  
ma perché ti scrivo? Perché ti do retta?  
Non so nemmeno cosa dire, cosa pensare.  
Penso che l'abbiano fatto apposta, quello di giustiziarlo qui al primo piano. Così che potessi sentire le urla.  
Ha gridato il mio nome e quello di mia madre, poi il silenzio, il freddo. Credo che gli importasse qualcosa di noi, in fin dei conti. Cosa devo pensare? Che fosse l'ultimo grido di perdono?  
Potter, cosa vuoi che ti dica...  
Spero che chi crescerà Amélie non arrivi in punto di morte per dimostrare qualcosa.  
Sto farneticando, forse.  
Ma non ti manderò al diavolo. Se tanto mi dà tanto, nel leggere le tue parole, mi sento meno solo.  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  


⸎

  
  
_3 settembre 1998_  
  
Draco,  
non sei solo.  
  
Harry  
  


⸎

  
  
_4 settembre 1998_  
  
Malfoy,  
oggi è un altro giorno. Spero davvero che tu possa stare sereno, per quanto si possa star sereni in quel posto. Come ti trattano, ultimamente, a proposito? Le tue condizioni di salute?  
Sono stato ad una riunione al Ministero, ieri. Il progetto di Shacklebolt è quello di far sparire tutti i Dissennatori entro due anni a partire da ora. Spero che il disegno di legge si attivi in fretta, sai bene quanto io possa detestare quegli esseri.  
Inoltre io e tutti gli studenti classe 1980 abbiamo ricevuto il programma di recupero per i M.A.G.O. Avrò parecchio da studiare e, credo, anche tu avrai diritto a tale programma tra un anno.  
Amélie ieri ha messo un altro dentino. Non l'avesse mai fatto! Le sue educatrici erano provatissime da una notte passata in bianco. Le tragedie greche! Mi ricordava quasi quando eri stato colpito da Fierobecco. "Mi ha ucciso! Mi ha ucciso!". Oh, perdonami, non lo dimenticherò mai.  
Altri quattro bambini, nelle ultime due settimane, hanno trovato una famiglia affidataria. Le corsie preferenziali ancora, però, sono colme.  
Terrò d'occhio la situazione.  
  
Harry  
  


⸎

  
  
_10 settembre 1998_  
  
Potter,  
trovo solo ora modo di risponderti. Qui ad Azkaban ci stanno trattando peggio del solito, forse a causa di tutte queste esecuzioni. Non ho idea di cosa sia, ma ci sono voluti quattro giorni per racimolare una pergamena.  
La verità è che non avrei nemmeno saputo cosa dirti. Mi sto riprendendo forse, solo adesso, dallo scorso tre settembre.  
Ho pensato tanto, forse anche troppo. Potrò esserti sembrato superficiale in passato, spesso e volentieri. Purtroppo utilizzo la testa per rimuginare, rimuginare e rimuginare fino a perdere anche il sonno. Ho imparato a memoria ogni crepa sul muro del soffitto. Se può interessarti, ci sono centoventuno buchi.  
Sono riuscito a dormire, finalmente, solo stanotte. Mi sono addormentato leggendo i tuoi racconti del Centro. Sono patetico, ma mi ha fatto stare meglio.  
Di' un po', sei sempre così simpatico? Ricordati che Fierobecco mi aveva fatto male sul serio. Che poi io me la sia cercata, questo è un altro discorso.  
Quando uscirò da qui, temo proprio che i M.A.G.O saranno l'ultimo dei miei problemi.  
Ancora non capisco perché ti preoccupi per me, Potter. Scommetto che _Lenticchia Femmina_ non ne può più di vederti sparire – mentre vai in visita al Centro - o vederti sempre intento a mandare lettere ad un corrispondente segreto. Magari va a pensare che tu abbia un'amante! Non sei mai stato troppo attento alla tua donna, eh?  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  


⸎

  
  
_15 settembre 1998_  
  
Malfoy,  
ho ricevuto la tua lettera poco fa. Il Ministero ha fatto controlli a tappeto, l'ha controllata per sbaglio. Fortunatamente non c'era scritto niente di compromettente. Ho fatto in modo che non capiti più una simile intrusione.  
Sono lieto di sentire che stai riuscendo a reagire, anche per merito di ciò che ti scrivo su Amélie. Continuerò a scriverti di lei, se questo riesce a farti stare meglio.  
E, te lo prometto, quando uscirai di lì farò anche in modo che tutto vada bene. Le Carte Eroe sono infinite!  
In cambio, visto che verrò pluri-bocciato nei M.A.G.O di pozioni, ti sfrutterò per bene per ottenere delle ripetizioni. A quel che ricordo, eri molto portato. Che dici, sono abbastanza opportunista? Te l'ho mai detto che il Cappello Parlante mi avrebbe visto bene tra le Serpi? Questo dovrebbe essere un segreto. Non gongolare troppo, per favore.  
Ieri sera sono passato una scappata al Centro. Credo che gli operatori oramai non facciano nemmeno più caso a quanto spesso vada lì. Mi fa piacere andarci, a loro fa comodo una mano e nessuno mi fa domande scomode.  
Domande scomode come quelle che mi fai tu, ad esempio. Non sei proprio in grado di tenere a freno la tua lingua biforcuta, vero? Ma se ci tieni tanto a sapere di me e Ginny, beh, ci siamo presi una pausa subito dopo la Guerra. Questa pausa perdura da allora, quindi credo proprio che nessuno dei due abbia intenzione di continuare.  
Non sono nemmeno stato coraggioso da lasciarla. Grifondoro un cavolo!  
Ron non l'ha presa molto bene, fortunatamente Hermione riesce a mediare molto tra noi. Diciamo che la mia vita da eroe ha preso una piega diversa da quello che mi aspettavo.  
Tante interviste, eventi di beneficenza, riconoscimenti, incontri con persone importanti.  
Ho poco tempo per me, in generale poco tempo per dedicarmi alla vita sociale. Forse è meglio così. Sono un disastro in queste cose.  
  
Harry  
  


⸎

  
  
_20 settembre 1998_  
  
Potter, _carissimo_.  
Questo sì che è gossip fatto come si deve! Sentivo davvero mancanza della sezione patinata del Profeta, qui ad Azkaban.  
E così il grande Eroe del Mondo Magico è single! Ho sempre pensato che tu fossi un incapace in campo sentimentale, e non mi sbagliavo. Andiamo, Cho Chang? Sul serio? Un poco di buon gusto non ti guasterebbe.  
Ad ogni modo, nei tuoi eventi di vita mondana non mancheranno tante donne che cascano ai tuoi piedi solo per il nome che porti. Vedrai che nessuna di loro farà troppo caso alla tua totale mancanza di eleganza.  
Riguardo alle ripetizioni di Pozioni, non ho alcuna intenzione di finire nuovamente in galera. So già che mi porteresti allo stremo tanto da farmi compiere efferatezze che nemmeno in Guerra ho commesso quindi, per l'amor di Merlino, cerca di non farti bocciare.  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  


⸎

  
  
_21 settembre 1998_  
  
Malfoy, caro Malfoy,  
ti hanno mai detto che chi disprezza compra? Non sarò la persona più elegante del Mondo, ma credo di avere del fascino. Da qualche parte. Forse è ancora impacchettato.  
Scherzi a parte, credo di non essere più propriamente interessato alle donne ma, in egual modo, nessun uomo sembra essere realmente interessato a me per quello che sono - ossia un fricchettone senza buon gusto per l'estetica – quanto, piuttosto, al mio conto alla Gringott ed al mio cognome.  
Ci ho perso le speranze. Credo che, quando avrò voglia di trovare il _grande amore_ , mi recherò nel mondo babbano. Nessuno mi conosce, lì. Dovrò solo imparare a darmi una pettinata e mettermi una bella camicia stirata. Ma, diciamo, non è esattamente nei miei pensieri in questo momento. Non ho tempo per uscire con i ragazzi.  
Avrei voluto scriverti di più, ma ho appena ricevuto la chiamata del Ministero. Qualcosa si sta sbloccando per la situazione Dissennatori! Devo scappare.  
  
A presto,  
Harry  
  


⸎

  
  
_24 settembre 1998_  
  
San Potter!  
Un'altra sorpresa inaspettata. L'Eroe del Mondo Magico è gay? Sul serio, Potter, mi stai dando materiale da vendere qui ad Azkaban. Dovrei iniziare a scrivere "Il Quotidiano del Galeotto" e rivenderlo in cambio di pergamene e tocchi di pane.  
A proposito di pane, non capisco se qui i viveri scarseggino, o il mio compagno di cella Clay riesca a rubare segretamente dalle cucine. Non ha perso un etto da quando è arrivato qui, mi chiedo come sia possibile. A me cominciano a vedersi le costole. Mettiamola così, se dovessi passare al cannibalismo, avrei da mangiare fino a Natale, con questo ciccione come compagno.  
Tornando ad argomenti più interessanti della mia malnutrizione... una vera fortuna, per te, vivere in un mondo dove la propria sessualità non è una grave onta famigliare. Forse perché non hai una vera famiglia. Indelicato?  
Beh, guarda al lato positivo: nessuno ti obbligherà mai ad incappare in rapporti scarsamente eccitanti con delle donne ed ingravidarne una per sbaglio.  
A tal proposito, non che non mi interessino i tuoi affari - cielo, se sono annoiato! - come sta il mio sbaglio migliore?  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  


⸎

  
  
_27 settembre 1998_  
  
Malfoy,  
non riesco a capire se _sbaglio migliore_ sia un soprannome tenero per descrivere tua figlia, o l'ennesima rappresentazione scritta della tua facciata meschina. Ci penserò su.  
La tua _delicatezza_ non conosce paragoni, Malfoy, ma credo di capire il tuo punto di vista. In effetti nessuno avrebbe niente in contrario se al prossimo convegno me ne tornassi a casa con un uomo, piuttosto che con una donna. Di maghi conservatori ce ne sono ancora parecchi ma, andiamo! Anche Silente era omosessuale e nessuno ha mai dato troppo peso alla cosa.  
Ad ogni modo, Amélie sta bene.  
Sono andato al Centro ieri in tardo pomeriggio, e sono stato accolto da due piccole manine tese verso di me. Te lo posso dire? La signorina possiede un'arma seduttiva non indifferente. Mi si scioglie il cuore, quando fa così. Troppo sdolcinato?  
Nessuna novità sul fronte degli affidi, non ci sono tante famiglie in lista, ma continuo a sostenere che per ora Amélie stia bene al Centro. È amata e coccolata da tutti e, spero per te che tu non sia un padre geloso, ha anche un paio di spasimanti di un annetto più grandi di lei.  
Sbaglio o non sbaglio, Amélie credo porterebbe gioia al più arido dei cuori.  
È cresciuta di qualche centimetro, ma le sue guance rimangono paffute ed il sorriso mezzo sdentato è sempre accattivante.  
La sua tata preferita, Cassie, la chiama "capelli d'angelo". È così bionda da illuminare l'intera stanza e possiede già una bellezza rara. Trovo, in molte sue espressioni di disappunto, lo sguardo di tua madre. Vorrei davvero che tu potessi vederla.  
  
Nella speranza che tu possa star meglio e mangiare di più,  
Harry  
  


⸎

  
  
_8 ottobre 1998_  
  
Potter,  
lo so che ti saresti aspettato di ricevere una risposta in tempi più brevi – ti sento rimuginare fin da qui. Però, come puoi immaginare, non ho sempre la libertà di scrivere quando mi pare e piace.  
Ottenere le pergamene ed i permessi di inviare gufi è sempre più difficile.  
Come dicevi? _Nella speranza che possa star meglio e mangiare di più_?  
Sono tre giorni che salto il mio pasto. Ho risposto male ad una guardia e credo che questa sia la mia punizione. Avevo voglia di dormire e questo tizio gridava a più non posso, perciò gli ho chiesto di fare silenzio. Forse gli ho chiesto di _chiudere il becco_. Ad ogni modo, ho fame.  
Mi sento debole, ho sempre freddo. Tuttavia, non sono nella posizione di lamentarmi.  
L'altra notte ho sognato Amélie. Me l'hai descritta così bene che forse me la sono immaginata. Ho sognato che giocava, null'altro.  
Posso confessarti un'altra verità? Sarei curioso di vederla, ma temo possa farmi solo del male.  
Tieni d'occhio i suoi corteggiatori, Potter. Forse è proprio vero che sarei un padre geloso ma, fortuna per lei, non avrà mai modo di scoprirlo.  
Come ti ho già detto, sua madre era una bella donna. Ed io, beh, il mio fascino era innegabile, ai tempi d'oro (fortuna che nessuno possa vedere come sono conciato ora).  
Scommetto che la marmocchia avrà la fila di pretendenti fuori dalla porta, quando crescerà.  
Spero che abbia preso il naso di sua madre. Aveva un bel naso. Dritto e lievemente all'insù, alla francese.  
Forse quando uscirò di qui vorrò darle un'occhiata, di nascosto. Se mai uscirò di qui vivo, s'intende. Solo per curiosità. Solo per vedere se sono riuscito a fare qualcosa di buono e di bello, nella vita.  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  


⸎

  
  
_11 ottobre 1998_  
  
Malfoy,  
stanno facendo delle indagini al Ministero. Forse le acque si stanno muovendo anche troppo.  
Non è il momento più appropriato per scriverti. Mi farò sentire non appena la situazione si sarà tranquillizzata.  
 _Lei_ sta bene.  
  
Harry  
  


⸎

  
  
_28 ottobre 1998_  
  
Malfoy,  
sono passate quasi tre settimane e la situazione è grave. Sto impazzendo, ho bisogno di avere tue notizie.  
Ho saputo delle ribellioni ed ammutinamenti dei Dissennatori ad Azkaban.  
Ti prego, ti prego dimmi che sei vivo.  
  
Harry  
  


⸎

  
  
_15 ottobre 1998_  
Potter,  
i Dissennatori stanno aumentando, non hanno più regole. Da quello che ho capito qualcuno ha tentato di estrometterli, di attaccarli. Non ha funzionato. Qualunque cosa stiate facendo, non sta funzionando.  
Convinci Shacklebolt a lasciarli stare, o loro non lasceranno mai stare noi. Questo è il momento di utilizzare la tua Carta Eroe migliore, o temo che sarà troppo tardi.  
Non so nemmeno perché sto scrivendo, in fin dei conti non credo proprio mi faranno inviare questa lettera.  
  
 _20 ottobre 1998_  
Potter,  
sono vivo. Non lo so come, ma sono ancora qui. Ma non riesco a trovare nulla che mi porti ad andare avanti, sembra che non ci sia più felicità per me. I Dissennatori sono troppo vicini. Non riesco a pensare ad altro se non a buttarmi giù da questa torre.  
  
 _26 ottobre 1998_  
Potter, l'unica cosa a cui riesco aggrapparmi sono le lettere che parlano di Amélie. Mi tengono in vita. Le leggo ogni giorno. Qui l'aria puzza di morte, come al Maniero. Molti miei vicini di cella si sono suicidati. Mi hanno dovuto legare mani e piedi per non farmi commettere sciocchezze. Come sta mia madre? Ci slegano poche ore al giorno per mangiare e lavarci e sono riuscito a scriverti queste lettere che però non posso spedirti.  
Sembrano quasi le ultime parole, il lascito e le memorie di un povero pazzo.  
Forse sarebbe stato meglio morire prima. Molto prima, al posto di prendere il Marchio.  
  
 _29 ottobre 1998_  
Potter... Harry...  
Sto morendo. Sto morendo. Stanotte muoio, me lo sento. Ti prego prenditi cura di Amélie fin che puoi. Grazie per quello che hai fatto per lei in questi mesi. Grazie per avermi fatto sentire meno solo.  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  


⸎

  
  
_31 ottobre 1998_  
  
Malfoy,  
sono appena tornato da Azkaban. È stato un blitz orrendo, terrificante. Forse troppo tardi, ma siamo riusciti a fare qualcosa. Eravamo in tantissimi, Auror e volontari della Guerra.  
Non siamo riusciti a sconfiggerli, naturalmente, ci siamo arresi nello stesso momento in cui abbiamo visto quanti cazzo erano. Mi chiedo come abbiate fatto a sopravvivere in molti, lì dentro.  
Avremmo tanto voluto operare con delle trattative, ma i Dissennatori non sono esseri che trattano, ovviamente. Per ora Shacklebolt metterà da parte l'obiettivo di liberarsi di loro, non fino a quando non si troverà modo certo di scacciarli per sempre.  
Ora ci sono degli Auror addetti ai Patronus fuori da ogni compartimento di Azkaban, per tenerli a bada.  
Spero, spero di cuore che andrà meglio.  
Vederti è stato... Merlino, credevo fossi morto. Credevo ti avessero Baciato. Non eri in te, guardavi fisso in avanti. Non penso tu mi abbia visto, ma poi mi hanno detto che stai riprendendo piano piano coscienza.  
Ho trovato le tue lettere vicino alla tua branda. Ci è voluto un po' per riuscire a leggerle.  
Sono a pezzi. I Dissennatori, lo sai, non mi fanno un bell'effetto. Ma vederti in quello stato è ancor più terrificante. Se avessi potuto, ti avrei portato via, credimi. Ma la mia Carta Eroe non vale tanto.  
Tua madre è viva, Draco. Sta bene.  
Ti prego, scrivimi al più presto.  
  
Harry

  
_Continua..._  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:  
> Buongiorno a tutti, cari e care!  
> Ecco a voi il secondo gruppo di lettere, e con loro una bella sfilza di emozioni. Lucius è stato giustiziato e, per quanto fosse stato un uomo dalla dubbia morale ed un pessimo padre, è stato comunque un duro colpo per Draco. Vediamo se siete stati attenti... alzi la mano chi ha notato che, da quel tragico tre settembre, Draco ha smesso di firmarsi con la L. del suo secondo nome. Siate sinceri xD   
> Harry, invece, piano piano ha smesso di essere meno formale con le lettere, preferendo un "solo Harry" al nome completo. In generale i toni delle loro lettere sono sempre meno formali, ricordano con quasi piacevolezza i vecchi tempi e stanno dimostrando di essere entrambi sarcastici e con parecchio senso dell'umorismo.  
> Non c'è stato solo dramma, dai. Anche qualche piccolo momento tenero o comico.   
> La sottotrama dei Dissennatori, invece, è bella tosta. Su Pottermore o altre fonti ho sempre letto che il Ministro Shacklebolt è riuscito ad eliminare i Dissennatori da Azkaban durnante il suo primo mandato, mi sono sempre chiesta come abbia fatto e, di conseguenza, in questa storia ha voluto dare una mia spiegazione alla cosa.   
> La piccola Amélie nel frattempo sta crescendo , si sta affezionando molto ad Harry e la cosa, ovviamente, è più che reciproca.   
> Mi è sembrato molto importante evidenziare il fatto che le lettere di Harry - con i racconti della bambina - abbiano tenuto in vita Draco in un momento difficile.  
> Le lettere di Draco di ottobre che Harry ha trovato sono belle tragiche e, lo ammetto, sono state dure da scrivere. Ma il peggio è passato, cari, non temete.  
> Grazie davvero di cuore a chi sta seguendo questa storia :) un abbraccio e a presto,  
> Eevaa


	3. Parte III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.   
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte del loro universo sono di proprietà di J.K.Rowling.  
> Le seguenti immagini non mi appartengono e sono utilizzate a puro scopo illustrativo  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.  
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.

_AMÉLIE_  


  
  
Parte III

  
  
_6 novembre 1998_  
  
Potter,  
alla fine ce l'hai fatta a salvarmi la vita un'altra volta.  
Fortunatamente non ero abbastanza cosciente da accorgermene, altrimenti sarei morto davvero, seppellito nella mia indegnità.  
Quante _Carte Eroe_ hai sprecato per partecipare al blitz?  
Sono lieto di sapere che mia madre stia bene. Ti devo... ringraziare.  
Quelle lettere che hai recuperato, beh bruciale. Non ero molto in me.  
Ma, visto che la cosa ti preoccupa tanto e ancora non capisco il perché, ora sto meglio. Mi sto ancora riprendendo in realtà, ma sto molto meglio di prima.  
Sono passate diverse settimane dall'ultima volta che siamo riusciti a scambiarci notizie su Amélie. Vorrei tanto sapere come procedono le cose al Centro. Posso chiederti di aggiornarmi?  
  
Draco Malfoy  


  
⸎

  
  
_7 novembre 1998_  
  
Draco,  
non hai idea di quanto mi abbia sollevato ricevere tue notizie, finalmente.  
Temevo fossi rimasto completamente rincretinito dai Dissennatori ma, a giudicare dal tuo acido modo di scrivermi, sei tornato perfettamente in te. E ne sono felice. Continui a ripetermi che non capisci il perché io mi interessi tanto.  
Non è ovvio, santissimo Merlino?  
Non è ovvio che oramai non siamo più nemici?  
Forse è il caso che te lo dica direttamente: mi importa di te.  
Vederti in quello stato mi ha fatto più male di quel che mi aspettassi. Ok, prendi un bel respiro e scrivimi pure che sono un inguaribile sentimentale. Ma, sai? Non me ne importa niente di quanto io possa sembrarti inopportuno. Ho passato la vita ad essere considerato inopportuno.  
Mi importa di te, mi importa sapere che stai bene e non ho più intenzione di trovarmi di nuovo nella situazione di salvarti la vita.  
Sono stato meno spesso al Centro durante il mese di ottobre. Ero tanto, troppo impegnato a risolvere questi casini, e sono riuscito ad andarci solo nei fine settimana o in qualche tarda serata.  
Ma, da quando sono tornato dal blitz, ci sono stato tutti i giorni.  
È incredibile come Amélie cresca in fretta. Oramai ha quasi quindici mesi (ho scoperto che gli educatori quantificano l'età dei bambini in mesi, come si fa con il vino) e, sarà solo questione di tempo, sta per camminare sulle sue gambe. Si regge in piedi da sola.  
Sta iniziando a dire le sue prime paroline. Ieri l'ho sentita dire "pappa" e "tata". E poi c'è la sua parola preferita: NO.  
Oh, com'è testarda. Testarda e caparbia. Ti somiglia, se possibile, ogni giorno che passa sempre di più.  
Il suo gioco preferito è il _cucù_ , oggi abbiamo giocato tanto. A volte mi sento incredibilmente sciocco a darle retta in questi giochi infantili, ma mi sento davvero soddisfatto a sentirla ridere.  
Ad Halloween hanno fatto una festicciola al Centro, mi hanno mostrato delle foto in cui era vestita da zucca. Sembrava carinissima ma, da quel che ho saputo, lei non ha gradito molto ed ha sciolto il costume dopo un quarto d'ora. Sì, sciolto! Non chiedermi come. Se lo stanno chiedendo ancora tutti.  
Le piace la musica, si perde nell'ascoltarla e sembra in pace con se stessa. Ultimamente, quando ha bisogno di fare un sonnellino, mi offro volontario per farla addormentare. Cassie dice che con me si rilassa molto, inspiegabilmente.  
Le canto " _Twinkle twinkle little star"_ (una ninna nanna babbana, sai, non conosco ninne nanne da maghi) e provo a cullarla. Mi sento impacciato, ma lei si addormenta sempre. Quando dorme sembra un angelo. Mi domando spesso cosa sogni!  
Le do spesso un bacio in fronte da parte tua, spero non ti dispiaccia.  
  
Fatti sentire,  
Harry  
  


⸎

  
  
_10 novembre 1998_  
  
Potter,  
non chiedermi di capacitarmi per davvero del fatto che uno come te possa avere a cuore uno come me. Un ex Mangiamorte, uno dei cattivi, un codardo per eccellenza.  
Eppure mi sembra di capire che io debba rassegnarmi a questo fatto. Del resto tu sei sempre stato poco incline alle convenzioni sociali imposte, ed hai una spiccata tendenza a cacciarti nelle situazioni più impensabili.  
Che dirti? Tutto questo mi fa sentire meno uno scarto della società, incredibilmente. Al contrario di quello che ho sempre tentato di farti credere, penso che la tua opinione conti qualcosa persino per me.  
La situazione, qui nella Reggia dei Detenuti, è un po' migliorata da quando ci sono gli Auror a presidiare gli ingressi. I Dissennatori stanno più alla larga e sto persino riuscendo a fare un pasto come si deve, una volta al giorno. Pane e zuppa di vattelappesca.  
Oh, forse lo saprai già, ma il mio compagno di cella è morto poche ore prima del blitz e, dati i recenti ed innumerevoli decessi, il problema del sovraffollamento si è attenuato. Il lato positivo è che ho una cella tutta per me, ma immagino che le famiglie di persone come Clay (che non era qui per condanne gravi, eppure ci ha lasciato le penne) stiano sporgendo denuncia al Ministero.  
Le intenzioni di Shacklebolt erano quelle di migliorare le nostre condizioni, ed invece ha ottenuto risultati opposti. Un clamoroso buco nell'acqua! Uno scandalo simile non era proprio quello che ci voleva, alla fine di una Guerra, vero? Qui le notizie arrivano in differita e spesso censurate, mi farebbe piacere ricevere informazioni veritiere.  
Mi domando, inoltre, se riuscirò davvero ad arrivare vivo al primo giugno quando, tecnicamente, scoccherà il mio anno di pena.  
Potter, Potter... salvarmi la vita è diventato il tuo sport preferito, diciamolo. Ironia a parte, a proposito di sport, non starai mica pensando di lasciar perdere il Quidditch! Odio doverlo ammettere, ma eri davvero un fenomeno come Cercatore. Almeno quanto me.  
... ma a chi voglio darla a bere? Ho già da tempo raggiunto la consapevolezza che tu sia migliore di me in troppe cose (eleganza e pozioni a parte). Forse l'ho sempre saputo e, devo confessartelo, la mia ammirazione nei tuoi confronti l'ho sempre sotterrata tra folti strati di invidia, a sua volta mascherata da una bella coltre di sfacciataggine.  
Come ci si sente, Potter, dopo una confessione del genere da parte mia? Andrai in giro a gongolarti per i prossimi venticinquemila anni?  
A quanto pare riesci bene anche a fare da tutore a mia figlia. In fondo non ti ho chiesto io di badare a lei e recarti tutti i giorni per curarla – la mia richiesta di aiuto riguardava più la sua salvaguardia su dove potesse andare a finire – eppure, come emerge dai tuoi racconti, sembra che tu ti sia affezionato molto a lei, e lei a te.  
Forse sono anche geloso, che tu le piaccia così tanto. Ma in fin dei conti sono anche contento che Amélie abbia qualcuno che riesca a prendersi così cura di lei. Qualcuno che le voglia bene, nonostante si trovi in un cavolo di orfanotrofio.  
Ho riflettuto tanto in questi giorni, ma meglio che la smetta di tediarti. Per ora.  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  


⸎

  
  
_12 novembre 1998_  
  
Carissimo impostore,  
chi sei tu e cosa ne hai fatto del mio nemico Draco Malfoy?!  
Scherzi a parte, ogni volta che ricevo da te questo tipo di confessioni, mi sento uno stupido.  
Se solo avessi saputo guardare oltre le apparenze e la maschera da ragazzino viziato ed arrogante, ci avrei visto quello che sto vedendo ora.  
Draco Malfoy in tutte le sue sfaccettature. Draco Malfoy e ciò che più di sorprendente ha da mostrare.  
La sincerità che ci metti tra le righe e le aspre parole, mi lascia senza fiato. Visto che siamo in vena di confessioni, e che oramai non abbiamo proprio nulla da perdere, devo proprio dirtelo: comincio a pensare di aver bisogno più spesso di questo Draco Malfoy.  
In soldoni, non smettere di tediarmi con le tue lettere e con quello che hai da dire. E, questa puoi tranquillamente prenderla come una minaccia, non smetterò di tormentarti con le mie missive. Tanto non mi pare che tu abbia qualcosa di meglio da fare, là dentro. Indelicato? Sto imparando dal _migliore_.  
Come hai ben ipotizzato, la situazione al Ministero è compromessa. Le intenzioni di Shacklebolt erano nobili, ma credo che abbia preso sottogamba i Dissennatori. Gli Auror stanno elaborando un nuovo piano, ma la prossima volta sarà meglio strutturato.  
Per quanto riguarda il Quidditch, beh, non ho un gran tempo per dedicarmici (e, tornando in tema di confessioni, penso che tu fossi l'avversario più interessante contro il quale io abbia mai giocato).  
Dovrei studiare per i M.A.G.O ma il Ministero sembra fregarsene altamente che io non abbia requisiti formali necessari per svolgere il praticantato di Auror, e mi danno un gran da fare nonostante – teoricamente - non potrei. Le missioni mi tengono spesso impegnato e, onestamente, voglio utilizzare il mio tempo libero per recarmi al Centro.  
Noto con piacere che hai perfettamente capito il mio punto di vista: non mi sento obbligato ad andarci. So bene che non me l'hai chiesto tu. Io ci _voglio_ andare, in quel Centro. Sento il bisogno di andare a trovare i bambini e trascorrere del tempo con Amélie.  
Mi sembra di rendermi molto più utile in quel modo, piuttosto che rimanere chiuso in casa a studiare pozioni. E lo trovo anche meno noioso.  
C'è solo un _minuscolo_ fatto, del quale vorrei parlarti: Hermione non è esattamente la persona che si lascia abbindolare facilmente e, da brava testarda Grifondoro, stamattina mi ha chiesto di accompagnarmi al Centro. In realtà non me l'ha chiesto, mi ha più o meno obbligato. Il suo spirito da detective non sarebbe scemato mai, fidati. Penso che volesse capire il perché io "perdessi" così tanto tempo là dentro.  
Che dire? L'interrogatorio è durato quasi tre ore. È appena andata via di qua. Ho cercato di mantenere quanto più possibile segretezza, ma ho dovuto dare parecchie spiegazioni ad una Hermione Granger letteralmente impazzita.  
Appena ha puntato gli occhi su Amélie, sembra avere capito al volo ogni cosa.  
Citando le testuali parole, sussurrate dentro al mio orecchio dopo che mi ha preso per il colletto e trascinato lontano dagli altri: "Harry Potter, ora tu mi spieghi per filo e per segno perché quella bambina è il dolce ritratto in scala 1:20 di Draco Malfoy".  
Giusto per confermarti nuovamente la somiglianza che incorre tra te e Amélie.  
Voglio tranquillizzarti, però, del fatto che Hermione terrà la bocca assolutamente cucita su tutto. Persino con Ron e, fidati, per la maretta che incorre tra me e Ron in questo periodo, lei si guarderà bene di dargli altri motivi per rompermi le scatole.  
Mi fido di Hermione e lei ha piena fiducia in me.  
Ha persino mostrato preoccupazione nei tuoi confronti, dati i recenti avvenimenti di Azkaban.  
A tal proposito, stai mangiando? Come ti senti? Vederti così scavato in volto, durante il blitz, mi ha messo parecchia inquietudine.  
  
Harry  
  


⸎

  
  
_14 novembre 199_  
  
Caro ingenuo Harry Potter,  
mi domandavo fino a che punto saresti riuscito a mantenere nascosto questo segreto a quella ficcanaso della Granger. Sono sorprendentemente tranquillo a riguardo, almeno la ragazza ha più sensibilità di quell'erumpent di un Weasley. Ancora arrabbiato per la fine della tua storia con _lenticchia_? Scusa se te lo dico, ma la tua ex ragazza era solita succhiare così tanti cazzi nei bagni della scuola che non credo farà fatica a trovare qualcun altro.  
La mia educazione nobile non mi ha mai permesso di essere volgare e scurrile ma, beh, il mio titolo nobiliare è stato revocato. Gran vantaggio: ora posso dire la parola _cazzo_ quante volte voglio. Cazzo cazzo cazzo cazzo.  
Chissà se apprezzerai anche questa versione fricchettona di Draco Malfoy...  
A volte mi domando se, quando e _se_ uscirò di qui, riusciremo davvero a guardarci in faccia dopo tutte queste confessioni imbarazzanti.  
E così la mia somiglianza con Amélie non era solo frutto della tua fervida immaginazione e tendenza a vedere la mia faccia ovunque (come al sesto anno)!  
La versione dolce di Draco Malfoy... _dolce_. Mi domando proprio da chi l'abbia presa la dolcezza, dato che sua madre era l'impersonificazione del menefreghismo ed io... beh, mi conosci. Sono più acido di un limone acerbo. Forse perché non sono mai stato coccolato così tanto come lei. Viziato, sicuramente. Ma coccolato mai.  
Ciò che spero per mia figlia è qualcosa di molto diverso da ciò che ho vissuto io. Magari meno soldi, ma più amore e sani principi che non portino a nessuna _cazzo_ di guerra.  
Oramai per me non c'è speranza, avrò sempre del marcio dentro. Ma lei è pura, fortunatamente non ha vissuto abbastanza a lungo con i Mangiamorte da poterne essere “contaminata”.  
Quindi sì, Potter. Fa' in modo che Amélie continui ad essere amata e coccolata. Lei non deve crescere come me, e con gente come me.  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  


⸎

  
  
_18 novembre 1998_  
  
Draco.  
Scommetto che dentro di te, da qualche parte, ci sia dolcezza. Oltre alla bontà che stai dimostrando. Lo leggo tra le righe. Ti domandi se mai riusciremo a guardarci in faccia... è quel che mi domando anche io. Perché so che, se tu decidessi di guardarmi negli occhi, non riusciresti a nascondermi quel che di bello sto scoprendo in te. Non sono un bravo legilimens e tu sei un bravo occlumante, ma è una cosa che so e basta. Me lo sento, ed il mio istinto non sbaglia.  
Forse è perché sono ubriaco fradicio. Ops, questo non avrei dovuto scriverlo!  
Ti ho risposto con qualche giorno di ritardo perché, beh, la mia vita è troppo frenetica e troppo piena di eventi obbligati dei quali non me ne frega niente.  
Sono appena tornato dall'inaugurazione di una nuova fabbrica di calderoni. Ma che se ne fanno, questi tizi, di avere l'Eroe come sponsor?! Vendono _calderoni_ , Godric maledetto!  
Beh, fatto sta che la serata è stata una noia mortale ed un completo disastro, ed ho ricordi fin troppo vaghi del momento inaugurale. Sono certo di aver passato metà della serata a scappare da un ragazzo di nome Sam, dopo aver flirtato con lui all'aperitivo.  
Chissà come, quando mi sono accorto che il biondino sarebbe venuto volentieri a casa con me, me la sono data letteralmente a gambe nascondendomi tra la folla. Non mi è più sembrata una grande idea, quella di portarlo qui. Sono un caso perso nelle relazioni tanto quanto alle avventure.  
A tal proposito, non sono sicuro che mi vada a genio del modo in cui hai descritto la mia ex fidanzata. Forse perché sotto sotto hai ragione. Ma, del resto, ora sono affari suoi! Non fa più parte della mia vita e può succhiare tutti i cazzi che vuole. E anche io, se per questo!  
Peccato che sembra che io non abbia voglia di farlo, al momento. Aspetterò quello giusto da succhiare, e quello giusto non è decisamente quello di Sam.  
Ti sto veramente scrivendo di fellatio?  
No, decisamente non riusciremo a guardarci in faccia, Malfoy.  
Sto per vomitare l'anima e quelle orrende tartine al salmone, ma non posso fare a meno di pensare a come tu stia. Ti giuro che le cose non sono collegate. La nausea e i miei pensieri rivolti a te, intendo.  
Almeno il vino era buono.  
  
Harry  
  
  
  
 _18 novembre 1998 ... qualche ora dopo_  
  
Oh, merda.  
  
Harry vogliosotterrarmi Potter  
  


⸎

  
  
_19 novembre 1998_  
  
Harry razzadipervertito Potter!  
Mi hai veramente scritto ciò che ho letto, o finalmente nella sbobba che ci danno per pranzo hanno messo qualche pozione allucinogena?  
Ti sei già sotterrato dalla vergogna o posso ancora contare sulla tua collaborazione?  
A parte gli scherzi, se tanto mi da tanto mi hai strappato la prima vera risata da quando sono qua dentro. Sul serio.  
Oh, sei consapevole che utilizzerò la tua lettera per ricattarti nei momenti più inopportuni, vero?  
Povero, povero Sam. Sedotto e abbandonato dall'Eroinomane del Mondo Magico. _Eroe_ , pardon.  
Stai bene, almeno? Voglio sperare che tu sia in grado di prepararti una pozione anti-sbornia come si deve, ma ne dubito fortemente. Per Morgana, mi farei aumentare la pena almeno di un mese se questo mi consentisse di vedere la tua faccia, in questo momento.  
Mi dovrò accontentare del tuo scritto. Che vale oro, per quanto mi riguarda.  
"Confessioni di un ubriachissimo Salvatore". Rita Skeeter apprezzerebbe.  
Quindi, quindi... il tuo istinto ti dice che sapresti leggere ciò che di profondo c'è in me? Che sapresti cogliere ciò che di buono e bello sto tenendo nascosto?  
E se non stessi nascondendo niente? Se fossi solo un grandissimo opportunista?  
Non hai ancora imparato niente, su noi Serpeverde?  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  


⸎

  
  
_22 novembre 1998_  
  
Draco,  
penso che non bastino le mie scuse per cancellare la pessima figura che ho fatto.  
Mi fa piacere, almeno, sapere di averti rallegrato la giornata. Non avrei dovuto bere in quel modo, sono un completo idiota (sì, forza, dimmi che questo lo sapevi già).  
Posso benissimo sopportare questi eventi inutili ed irritanti, non sono certo la fine del mondo, ma c'è gente che sta molto peggio di me. Mi sto comportando come un bambino viziato, e mi dispiace davvero tanto di averlo fatto pesare a te. A te che sei chiuso tra quattro mura e magari daresti qualsiasi cosa per mangiare delle schifose tartine al salmone, piuttosto che quella robaccia che ti danno.  
Ti chiedo scusa. Ci ho messo qualche giorno per rielaborare e trovare le parole giuste da scriverti – e sopratutto ci ho messo almeno un giorno intero per riprendermi dalla sbornia.  
Possiamo cancellare sopratutto la parte in cui parlo di cazzi, per favore? Mi ricordo ciò che ho scritto e vorrei sprofondare.  
Ma, da quel che ricordo, sembra che una cosa sensata io l'abbia detta, in mezzo ad una marea di cazzate: smettila, per favore, di sostenere che non c'è del buono in te. Me lo stai dimostrando da mesi e, anche se ci fosse un minimo di opportunismo in ciò che stai facendo, non è rivolto a te. Ma ad Amélie.  
Hai messo da parte il tuo orgoglio, vanità ed ogni cosa solo per far star bene tua figlia, una figlia che hai visto solo una volta in vita tua. Lei è riuscita a tirare fuori questa parte di te solo stringendoti un dito.  
Non ostinarti a tenere addosso quella maschera di arroganza, non con me almeno. So chi sei.  
Poi, se all'intero Mondo Magico vuoi dimostrare di essere un freddo ed acido calcolatore, fa' pure. Ma non ingannerai certo me.  
Ieri è successo qualcosa di strano. Erano cinque giorni che non mi recavo al Centro, esattamente dal pomeriggio prima della serata "bizzarra".  
Ho ricevuto una lettera dalla educatrice di riferimento di Amélie, Cassie, che mi intimava a passare il prima possibile, magari anche in serata. Mi sono preoccupato da morire, non te lo nascondo.  
Quando mi sono smaterializzato al Centro, avevo il cuore in gola ma, fortunatamente, non è accaduto nulla di grave.  
Ciò che mi ha lasciato sconvolto, però, è quello che mi hanno riferito gli operatori: Amélie ha trascorso le precedenti notti praticamente in bianco, svegliandosi ogni due ore e piangendo come una disperata. Non riuscivano ad addormentarla, in nessun modo. Questo l'ha resa particolarmente scontrosa anche di giorno, oltre che inappetente.  
Hanno ipotizzato che, siccome la settimana precedente mi sono recato al Centro tutti i giorni, lei soffrisse per la mia mancanza.  
Non potevo credere davvero a qualcosa di simile. Non finché non mi è saltata in braccio e si è addormentata tranquilla e serena dopo la consueta ninna nanna. Stamattina, sono tornato lì. Mi hanno detto che ha dormito beata tutta la notte.  
Sono rimasti spiazzati anche loro, specialmente Cassie e la signora Terrence.  
Forse sto sbagliando qualcosa. Forse non è davvero bene che lei si affezioni così a me, dato che sarà destinata ad una nuova famiglia.  
Però mi sono reso conto di aver sentito anche io la sua mancanza, e mi sto rendendo conto che mi ci sono affezionato più del dovuto.  
Domani avrò un incontro con lo psicologo del Centro. Vorrei chiedergli un consiglio, a riguardo. Non vorrei agire nel modo sbagliato, specialmente nei riguardi di Amélie.  
Ti prego, non odiarmi.  
  
Harry  
  


⸎

  
  
_1 dicembre 1998_  
  
Potter.  
Ho ricevuto la tua lettera ieri. Ci sono stati diversi problemi con i gufi e, specialmente, le celle si stanno nuovamente riempiendo di nuove catture degli Auror.  
 _Non odiarmi_ , mi hai scritto. Non ti ho mai odiato _davvero_ in vita mia, a dire la verità, e non ho intenzione di iniziare a farlo ora.  
A dire il vero, non so nemmeno a cosa pensare. Tu ed Amélie vi siete affezionati l'uno all'altra, mi sembrava già chiaro da parecchio tempo, ma non mi sono mai soffermato troppo a pensare alle conseguenze.  
Sai qual è il fatto? È che io sono il padre biologico di Amélie... ma penso di non avere alcun diritto di darti ordini o consigli su come gestire la sua vita o la tua. Io voglio solo che lei stia bene, in che modo beh, questo non lo so. Ho chiesto a te questo "favore", ho chiesto a te di prenderti cura di dove andrà a finire perché, in fin dei conti, ero certo che fossi l'unico disposto ad aiutarmi e l'unico del quale avrei potuto fidarmi.  
Mi fido ancora. Quindi Potter, come posso odiarti? Non ho mai pensato che tu avessi un manuale scritto su come avere a che fare con dei lattanti, né le capacità per farlo. Hai diciotto anni, per Salazar! E nemmeno io sono esperto di psicologia infantile. Quindi cosa posso dirti?  
Fai quello che ti senti di fare, parla con lo strizzacervelli. Sono sicuro che saprai fare la cosa giusta, come tuo solito. Odio dovertelo dire, per la precisione.  
Non ti nascondo che ho provato rabbia, leggendo le tue parole, rabbia ed invidia. Ma ho imparato ad essere razionale, stando qua dentro. Non posso essere geloso di qualcosa che non è e non sarà mai la mia vita.  
Ti chiedo solo un piacere: non farle del male.  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  


⸎

  
  
_3 dicembre 1998_  
  
Malfoy,  
avevo una gran paura che ti saresti arrabbiato a morte, a dire il vero. Non mi sarei aspettato tanta razionalità, da parte tua, ma ancora una volta hai saputo sorprendermi. Ti ringrazio davvero per la comprensione.  
Mai, mai mi permetterei di fare qualcosa che possa far star male Amélie.  
Ho parlato con lo psicologo del Centro e, in realtà, è convinto che la mia presenza possa farle solo bene, a lei e a tanti altri bambini della comunità. Non posso privarle ancora una volta di una figura di riferimento, dopo che ha perso la madre.  
Sono parte della sua vita e ciò che mi ha consigliato di fare è di darle delle routine precise che possano coincidere anche con la mia vita. Ad esempio, recarmi da lei con una cadenza regolare ma non ogni giorno, così da permetterle di rafforzare anche il rapporto con gli operatori.  
E, quando arriverà il momento dell'affido in una famiglia, sarà importante che io le dia continuità e mi rechi ugualmente da lei, operando un distacco molto graduale e, se vorrò, continuare comunque a mantenere rapporti con la famiglia.  
Non mi pesa farlo e, anzi, sono contento di non dover rinunciare a lei. Lo so che ho diciotto anni, lo so che non mi sarei mai aspettato di potermi affezionare così tanto ad una bambina. Ma forse, come dice lo psicologo, il mio passato mi porta in questa direzione. Un desiderio inconscio di famiglia, visto che io non ne ho mai avuta una.  
Non mi pento di niente, di quello che sto costruendo in questi mesi e, anzi, il momento in cui mi reco al Centro è forse uno dei più felici delle mie giornate.  
Il praticantato mi da molte soddisfazioni, sì, ma mi uccide. Lo studio, anche. La mia casa qui a Grimmauld Place è un disastro, sembra che sia esplosa una bomba e Kreacher non risponde alla grande ai miei comandi. La stampa mi sta addosso, costantemente.  
Il mio migliore amico non mi parla da mesi, la mia migliore amica mi sostiene ma, essendo la fidanzata di Ron, non può schierarsi completamente dalla mia parte.  
Lo so, lo so che lamentarmi in una lettera destinata ad un prigioniero di Azkaban è fuori luogo ma... scriverti mi fa stare meglio.  
Se la cosa dovesse infastidirti, non farti problemi a farmelo sapere. Ma cosa te lo dico a fare, so già che lo faresti. La tua sincerità ed assenza di formalità nei miei confronti è qualcosa sulla quale posso contare.  
E poi... poi continuo ad essere sul chi va là. Ho paura che possa accaderti qualcosa, e le mie _Carte Eroe_ non possono sistemare sempre tutto. Fammi sapere come stai e... ecco, avrei una domanda, ma ho paura che davvero possa farti inalberare come l'ultima volta.  
Ma cosa ho da perdere, adesso?  
Volevo chiederti se avessi pensato e riflettuto su ciò che ci siamo detti nelle nostre prime lettere. Tu sei il padre biologico di Amélie. Avresti il diritto di riconoscerla, una volta uscito da Azkaban, una volta ottenuto di nuovo il potere magico. Più passa il tempo, più mi convinco che sarebbe la soluzione migliore.  
  
Harry  
  


⸎

  
  
_10 dicembre 1998_  
  
Potter,  
ne abbiamo già parlato. Certo che ci ho riflettuto, ci rifletto ogni santissimo giorno della mia miserabile vita qua dentro. E, più ci rifletto, più mi convinco che riconoscere Amélie sia un madornale errore.  
Non si tratta di una mia mancanza di voglia, se questo è ciò che ti passa per la testa. Non si tratta nemmeno di mancanza di responsabilità, come le masse potrebbero pensare.  
Stiamo spendendo il nostro tempo a pensare a ciò che le potrebbe fare meglio, a non farle del male e garantirle un buon futuro. Non credi che sia incredibilmente sciocco, ciò che mi stai chiedendo? Lo sai che lei, con me, non ha futuro.  
Non posso darle niente se non il mio affetto e, siamo sinceri, seppur vero che l'amore è importante e _bla bla bla_ , un bambino ha anche bisogno di stabilità. E un contesto sereno in cui crescere. Quindi la mia risposta è ancora no. E lo sarà per sempre.  
Io sto bene. Non è certo un hotel a cinque stelle superior, qui, ma finché posso lavarmi in una tinozza di acqua tiepida non posso lamentarmi. Sto anche mangiando.  
Ho anche fatto il "giro di boa": sono già passati sei mesi. Ne mancano _solo_ sei!  
Se ti fa stare meglio, scrivimi. Come hai detto tu qualche lettera precedente, non ho molto di meglio da fare, qua dentro.  
E, se proprio devo essere onesto, mi fa piacere sentirti. Cosa vuoi che ti dica, la mia dignità giace sul fondo di questo freddo oceano.  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  


⸎

  
  
_15 dicembre 1998_  
  
Malfoy,  
ti scrivo per portarti una bella novità: Amélie ha finalmente mosso i suoi primi passi da sola.  
Oh, avresti dovuto vederla! È goffa da morire, a dispetto della sua postura e portamento elegante di quando sta seduta.  
Mi sono permesso di regalarle delle scarpine per i primi passi (ovviamente ho dovuto chiedere alla commessa quali fossero, le scarpe adatte). Sono blu con dei nastri bianchi. Sembra che le piacciano molto!  
Oggi abbiamo camminato un poco per il salone del Centro. I bambini l'hanno incoraggiata ed acclamata molto, nei suoi primi spostamenti da sola. Sono tutti molto gentili con lei.  
Negli scorsi giorni ha avuto un febbrone da cavallo, una semplice influenza stagionale, ma ora sembra molto più alta. Dicono che la febbre faccia crescere!  
Ha imparato a dire tante nuove parole, ed ora i suoi innumerevoli "no" si sono trasformati, talvolta, anche in "sì".  
I miei finanziamenti al Centro hanno permesso l'acquisto di un grande albero di Natale e tanti addobbi. Ci siamo divertiti molto, insieme a tutti i bimbi e gli operatori, a decorare le stanze. Qualche giorno fa hanno ritrovato tutte le palline dell'albero svolazzanti al soffitto. Pare che sia stata causa di Amélie! È molto euforica, in questi giorni. Lo spirito del Natale l'ha investita in pieno.  
È sempre molto riservata con le famiglie che vengono a visitare il centro e, in generale, con gli estranei. Ma, se ne accorgono tutti, di quanto sia speciale. I suoi occhi grigi e i capelli del bagliore lunare rimangono impressi nella mente di chiunque, ma ancor di più la gente viene ammaliata dal suo carattere, non appena la conoscono meglio. È determinata, dolce, caparbia, elegante, intelligente ed incredibilmente empatica. Sembra che capisca tutto quello che le si dice.  
Le corsie preferenziali non si sono ancora smaltite e, nonostante in molti manifestino il desiderio di ricevere in affido Amélie, ancora non c'è l'opportunità concreta di farlo. Non credo manchi molto tempo, a dire il vero. Forse non ho molta voglia di pensarci.  
Gli ospiti, al momento, sono ventotto.  
Sono contento di saperti al sicuro. E sono felice anche io, di sentirti.  
  
Harry  
  


⸎

  
  
_20 dicembre 1998_  
  
 _Caro_ Potter,  
a Natale sono tutti più buoni, vero? Così si millanta. Le guardie carcerarie interne di Azkaban, invece, sembra che siano ancor più bastarde, se possibile. Forse sono frustrati.  
Lo sono anche io, dato che sono cinque giorni che non riesco nemmeno a lavarmi come si deve. Mi sento la caricatura di me stesso. A me che piaceva essere sempre pulito, ordinato ed impeccabile, adesso sono qui che devo supplicare per un tocco di sapone alla settimana.  
Credo di avere contratto qualche strana infezione da funghi, visto che ho la pelle ricoperta di macchie strane. La tizia che sta nella cella davanti a me, che riesce ad intravedermi nella penombra, dice che sembro una _Pimpa_. Non so nemmeno cosa sia, una _Pimpa_ , ma credo di poter vivere anche senza questa nozione.  
Mi faccio schifo e, per uno abituato a vaneggiare davanti allo specchio ogni mattina, è davvero dire tanto. Sul serio, Potter, come fai a convivere da diciotto anni con quei capelli arruffati?  
Ciò che mi dona sollievo, in questi giorni, è immaginarmi Amélie che finalmente cammina. Sono certo che la sua goffaggine si trasformerà presto in un portamento elegante degno delle sue nobili origini.  
I suoi traguardi mi rallegrano e mi rattristano allo stesso tempo. Sono fiero ed orgoglioso che stia crescendo bene, ma egoisticamente abbattuto per non poter assistere. È proprio in questi momenti che mi rendo conto di essere padre – seppur in modo particolare.  
Sono _padre_. Se ci penso ancora mi viene da ridere.  
Un padre non dovrebbe perdersele, le conquiste di sua figlia. Poi mi ricordo che non lo posso essere per davvero, che non lo sarò mai, e torno ad essere quieto. Rassegnato.  
Sono sollevato che, almeno tu, potrai gioire con lei di questi progressi, farla sentire importante.  
Mi chiedevo... so che ti sembrerà sciocco, ma potresti prenderle un regalo da parte mia? Te lo ripagherò. Vorrei che le regalassi le Fiabe di Beda il Bardo, me lo leggeva mia madre quando ero piccolo. Mi piacerebbe che sapesse che... che suo padre la pensa.  
Oh, queste parole sì che non hanno senso, forse sto impazzendo, Potter. Me lo hanno sempre detto, che ad Azkaban si impazzisce per davvero.  
O forse è solo il Natale.  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  


⸎

  
  
_24 dicembre 1998_  
  
Caro Draco,  
ho deciso di scriverti il giorno della Vigilia sicché, se tutto dovesse andare come previsto, riceverai questa leggera nella giornata di Natale. Spero davvero che sia così.  
Durante la mia infanzia non ho mai passato Natali felici e, per lo più, li ho trascorsi nel ripostiglio del sottoscala dei miei zii a sognare di essere altrove. Immagino che tu possa sentirti in questo modo, oggi; ho pensato che potesse farti piacere ricevere almeno una lettera.  
In questi giorni il Ministero mi sta lasciando in pace e mi ha concesso delle brevi ferie per potermi dedicare al riposo e alla convivialità con la mia famiglia. Forse si sono dimenticati che, formalmente, non ho alcuna famiglia. A causa di Ron e Ginny, non sono più il benvenuto in casa Weasley, e ciò mi spezza davvero il cuore. Molly ed Arthur sono stati come dei genitori per me, in questi anni. Andrò a trovarli oggi pomeriggio, sperando di non trovare nessuno oltre a loro due. Non hanno passato un brutto periodo, dopo la morte di Fred. Questo sarà il primo Natale senza di lui, e sento il bisogno di dimostrargli la mia vicinanza.  
Hermione è passata da me in mattinata per scambiarci due pensierini, ma è dovuta scappare dopo poco.  
Non ho alcuna intenzione di andare a trovare i Dursley, anche se credo scriverò loro una lettera di auguri, giusto per educazione. Durante le feste mi recherò da tua zia Andromeda e Teddy, anche se mi si spezza il cuore che non ci siano Remus e Tonks. Come lo scorso Natale, domani andrò a Godric's Hollow a portare un omaggio ai miei genitori, ed anche a Sirius.  
Vuoi la verità, Draco? Mi sento davvero solo. Il Natale mi porta brutti ricordi, perdonami.  
Però... però stasera ci sarà una cena al Centro, e domani trascorrerò gran parte della giornata lì, con altri bambini che non hanno una famiglia. E, sai cosa ti dico? Stare con loro è l'unico pensiero che mi rende davvero felice. Il pensiero di poter dare un po' di gioia a quei bimbi che non hanno più nessuno, mi fa stare davvero meglio. Forse... forse una famiglia ce l'ho. Anche se non è la mia.  
Non vedo l'ora di trascorrere del tempo con Amélie, vederla scartare il regali che ho scelto per lei e, sopratutto, darle il tuo dono. Hai avuto una splendida idea. Ho ritagliato il trafiletto della tua lettera e l'ho incollato sul frontespizio del libro, in modo che sappia che suo padre la pensa. Passerà inosservato, non se ne accorgerà nessuno, ma magari le resterà quando sarà più grande.  
Io le ho comprato dei dolci di Mielandia, dei giocattoli magici che ho trovato a Diagon Alley ed un pupazzo di un drago. Chissà perché proprio un _drago_ , eh?  
Non ti nascondo che mi piace viziarla un po'. Ma ho comprato un gioco a testa anche agli altri bambini! Spero che ne siano felici.  
E... beh, ho pensato a lungo in questi giorni, che mi sarebbe piaciuto tanto fare un regalo anche a te. Non si possono spedire oggetti ad Azkaban, lettere e pergamene a parte. Ma c'è qualcosa che spero tu possa apprezzare, solo un pensiero, incollato sul retro di questa pergamena. Me l'hanno regalata gli operatori qualche settimana fa, ma ho pensato fosse giusto darla a te.  
Solo un modo per ricordarti che, in fin dei conti, una famiglia potresti averla anche tu.  
... buon Natale, Draco.  
  
Harry  


_ Continua... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:  
> Buongiorno carissimi!  
> Come avevo promesso, questo terzo gruppo di lettere è stato decisamente meno drammatico del precedente. Ci sono stati momenti teneri e momenti anche piuttosto ilari. Ebbene sì, Harry Potter, l'Eroe del Mondo Magico, si sbronza col vino come tutti i comuni mortali e scrive messaggi di cui si pente xD qui si parla di cazzi come se fossero caramelle, ma tutto ok!  
> Tante confessioni in questo capitolo, e tanta sincerità. La piccola Amélie si sta affezionando molto, forse troppo ad Harry, ed Harry sta iniziando a rendersi conto di quanto andare al Centro gli faccia bene. E quanto sia già legato alla piccola Malfoy.   
> Vi è piaciuta la rezione di Draco, a riguardo?   
> Hermione ha scoperto tutto ma, da brava amica, manterrà la segretezza necessaria. Al Ministero, invece, sta succedendo un bel casino, le famiglie dei detenuti morti stanno protestando alla grande. Ce la farà Shacklebolt a perseguire il suo intento a cacciare i Dissennatori senza creare altri casini?  
> Che dire... Harry ci tiene davvero tanto a Draco. Cosa gli avrà mandato, come regalo di Natale? :)  
> Grazie davvero a chi sta seguendo questa storia! A domenica prossima!  
> Eevaa


	4. Parte IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.   
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte del loro universo sono di proprietà di J.K.Rowling.  
> Le seguenti immagini non mi appartengono e sono utilizzate a puro scopo illustrativo  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.  
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.

_AMÉLIE_  


  
  
Parte IV

_25 dicembre 1998_

Potter...  
credo di aver perso ogni parola. Così come credo che non potrò mai ringraziarti a sufficienza, e la cosa mi fa impazzire.  
Ho ricevuto, questo pomeriggio, la tua lettera. L'ho ricevuta in un momento in cui i pensieri più negativi sembravano aver preso il sopravvento su di me.  
Poi, eccoti qui. _San Potter_ , colui che riesce sempre a salvarmi. Colui che, ancora una volta, mi ricorda che devo andare avanti.  
Sono seriamente sconvolto e ho bisogno, tanto bisogno di confessartelo, che sto piangendo ininterrottamente da ore.  
Da quando ho visto quella stramaledetta fotografia.  
Amélie... Amélie è...  non riesco nemmeno a scriverlo, non riesco nemmeno a trovare le parole per descrivere quanto sia meravigliosa.   
Il modo in cui sorride, mentre fai svolazzare attorno a lei le palline dell'albero di Natale, mi ha riempito il cuore di qualcosa a cui non so dare significato. Forse, allora, un cuore ce l'ho per davvero.

Dannazione, quanto odio darti ragione,ma non posso affatto negare che mi somigli come una goccia d'acqua. Solo che io non sono capace di sorridere così. Così spontaneamente, in modo così genuino ed entusiasta.  
È bellissima. È davvero, davvero stupenda. Con quei fiocchetti rossi nei capelli, le guance paffute e le manine piccole tese verso l'alto per afferrare quelle palline.  
Davvero è figlia mia? Davvero sono stato capace di dare vita a qualcosa di così meraviglioso?  
Ed il modo in cui ti guarda e tu guardi lei... mi sembra fin troppo evidente che vi leghi qualcosa. Dovrei essere incazzato nero, geloso, invidioso. Ed invece non riesco a smettere di pensare che siate... belli. Potter, dannazione... dannazione! Non ricordavo che il tuo sguardo fosse... così.  
E posso anche sorvolare su quel ridicolo cappello di Babbo Natale che hai in testa, anche se Amélie, prima che tu inizi a fare magie, è evidente che ti stia giudicando con gli occhi. Sì, mi somiglia. Davvero tanto, davvero troppo.  
Cosa posso dirti, ora? Non riuscirò mai più a togliermela dalla testa.  
Ho il petto colmo di gioia, ma mi sento a pezzi. Mi sento davvero a pezzi...  
Buon Natale anche a te... Harry.  
  
Draco  
  


⸎

  
  
_27 dicembre 1998_  
  
Caro Draco,  
mi sto sentendo davvero in colpa, al pensiero di averti ridotto in questo stato a causa della foto. Non riesco a capire se ti abbia fatto più bene o più male. La mia intenzione era tutt'altro che ridurti in pezzi. Spero che, nonostante tutto, tu sia felice di possederla.  
Oh, testa dura che non sei altro, te l'avevo detto che ti somiglia tantissimo! Sì, sei riuscito a fare davvero qualcosa di splendido nella vita, e sono pronto a scommettere che riuscirai a dimostrare all'intero Mondo Magico, quando uscirai di lì, altrettante cose meravigliose.  
Spesso mi dici che non vedi alcun futuro, davanti a te. Ma questo non è vero! Non è vero perché hai avuto l'astuzia Serpeverde di farti conoscere per quello che sei dall'Eroe del Mondo Magico. Ricordi le _Carte Eroe_? Le giocherò in tuo favore. Te lo prometto.  
Nel caso non te ne fossi accorto, hai scelto di passare dalla fazione giusta quella notte al maniero, quando ci hai aiutati a fuggire. Hai scelto la vita, quella notte. Hai scelto di dimostrare chi sei, molto prima di queste lettere che ci stiamo scambiando da mesi.  
Non ne dubitare, per favore. Sarò con te. Ma tu, te ne prego, resisti ancora un altro po'.  
Posso solo immaginare come sia stare in quel posto, in quella cella, ma non arrenderti e non farti trascinare nell'oblio dei pensieri negativi.  
Questo Natale è passato così in fretta che quasi non me ne sono accorto. Come ti avevo anticipato, l'ho trascorso al Centro insieme agli operatori, altri volontari e tutti i bambini. È stata una giornata meravigliosa e, nonostante la percepibile tristezza che aleggiava tra i piccoli che hanno perso le loro famiglie, siamo riusciti a portare il sorriso sui volti di tutti. Abbiamo mangiato e giocato tutto il giorno.  
Amélie sembrava parecchio soddisfatta dei regali e, non te lo sto dicendo solo per farti piacere, sembra che il libro che hai scelto per lei sia il suo preferito. La sera si è addormentata mentre le leggevo una di quelle fiabe. Ero talmente stanco che mi sono addormentato anche io, nella sedia accanto a lei. Non mi hanno svegliato, e sono rimasto lì fino alle tre del mattino, poi sono tornato a casa. Avrei voluto rimanere lì, a dire il vero.  
Ho ricevuto anche io un regalo di Natale, da parte di Amélie. Ieri pomeriggio, quando sono tornato al Centro a trovarla, mi ha salutato chiamandomi per nome. Beh, almeno ci ha provato.  
Mi ha detto “Tao-tao Hally”, ed io non sono stato nemmeno in grado di risponderle. Sono ipersensibile? Probabilmente.  
A casa Weasley ho incontrato anche Ron. Diciamo che avrei preferito che non mi parlasse, piuttosto che riservarmi quei freddi auguri obbligati dallo sguardo minaccioso di Molly. Spero davvero che prima o poi gli passi, che si renda conto che si sta comportando come un grandissimo coglione, esattamente come al quarto anno, ed esattamente come quando eravamo in giro alla ricerca degli Horcrux. Lui, diciamo... si fa fin troppo spesso guidare dalla rabbia.  
Domani ci sarà un'importante riunione al Ministero, sono chiamato a farne parte. Credo che la questione riguardi Azkaban. Ti terrò aggiornato.  
  
Harry  
  
  
 _28 dicembre 1998_  
  
Malfoy,  
non so se hai già ricevuto la mia precedente lettera ma non posso permettermi di attendere una tua risposta.  
Mi auguro davvero che tu possa ricevere questo avvertimento entro la fine dell'anno.  
Per favore, PER FAVORE. Qualunque cosa accada il primo di gennaio, non commettere idiozie.  
Ti prego.  
Non posso dirti di più. Scrivimi appena puoi, avrò bisogno di tue notizie.  
  
Harry  
  


⸎

  
  
_31 dicembre 1998_  
  
Potter,  
posso dirtelo? Non sei la persona più rassicurante che conosca. Nella prima lettera mi scrivi di non farmi atterrire, di rimanere positivo che tutto si sistemerà, che quando uscirò mi aiuterai (oh, per Salazar, potrei morire dalla vergogna). Poi, nemmeno due giorni dopo, mi supplichi di rimanere in vita qualunque cosa accada, che il primo di gennaio succederanno cose che non puoi spiegarmi ma che devo rimanere allerta.  
Ok, ti ringrazio, ma ora sono molto confuso. E spaventato, se proprio devo ammetterlo.  
Cosa devo aspettarmi, domani? Devo lasciarti un testamento, per caso? Non che io possieda molto. Il mio patrimonio è evaporato ed il maniero è ridotto piuttosto male a causa della presenza dei Mangiamorte. Beh, se proprio dovesse succedere qualcosa... sappi che tutto ciò che mi rimane lo lascio ad Amélie Durant.  
Tranne la mia bacchetta. Quella l'hai tenuta tu per molto tempo e magari ti ci sei pure affezionato. Considerala un mio regalo di trapasso.  
Ma davvero sto scrivendo un testamento? Vuoi forse dirmi che il mio _salvatore_ di fiducia non accorrerà a salvarmi da un'eventuale morte anche questa volta? Che c'è, Sfregiato, hai perso le _Carte Eroe_?  
Se può interessarti, per ora sto bene.  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
  
  
 _2 gennaio 1999_  
  
Potter,  
buon anno! Oh, fermo restando che sono ancora vivo e vegeto, può considerarsi quasi un buon inizio anno, no?  
Credo che tu già lo sappia, ad ogni modo, che sono _sano_ come un pesce. Anche se ho pensato di avere le traveggole, per un momento.  
Complimenti per la “poker-face”, a proposito. Quando inizialmente ti ho visto passare di fronte alla mia cella sembrava quasi che non mi conoscessi.  
Spero davvero che i tuoi superiori non abbiano notato che, prima che tu e tutta la squadretta degli Auror ve ne andaste, sei tornato indietro giusto per controllarmi.  
Allora, che dici, sono o non sono ancora degno di una copertina patinata? Non ho uno specchio, ma credo che la barba incolta non mi doni un granché.  
Ora, per favore, puoi gentilmente spiegarmi cosa diavolo ci facevate ad Azkaban e cosa diavolo era quel fumo grigio-viola che si è diradato per tutta la struttura?  
  
Draco Malfoy, _sex symbol_ di Azkaban  
  


⸎

  
  
_3 gennaio 1999_  
  
Malfoy,  
non hai idea di quanto io sia sollevato che questa missione si sia svolta senza particolari impicci. Ho avuto il cuore in gola per tutto il tempo, ma spero davvero che la “poker-face” mi abbia salvato dai giudizi.  
Devo darti torto, però: la barba non rovina di certo il tuo bell'aspetto. Sono le occhiaie ed i capelli pieni di polvere, che non ti rendono giustizia. E, diciamolo, la divisa di Azkaban non ti sta proprio un incanto, ma forse nasconde la tua eccessiva magrezza.  
Non appena uscirai di lì (hey, mancano solo cinque mesi!), farò in modo di farti fare un pasto come si deve.  
Avrei davvero voluto scambiare due parole con te ma, naturalmente, non era il caso e non mi era permesso. Le _Carte Eroe_ non servono a niente, in questo caso.  
Diamine, quando ti sei messo a sogghignare in quel modo – mentre stavo controllando – ero indeciso se volerti schiantare o volerti portare via di lì. ~~Oppure... no, niente.~~  
Non farlo più, se dovesse ri-capitare. Il mio autocontrollo ha un limite.  
Ora che finalmente il pericolo è scampato, posso dirti qual era lo scopo della nostra missione. Il capo del Dipartimento della Divisione Alchemica degli Auror – è un famoso pozionista, il che lo rende ai miei occhi un alieno – sta sperimentando dei nuovi intrugli in grado di placare la “fame” dei Dissennatori. Una sorta di Patronus in forma liquida dalla lunga durata che, combinato ad un incanto particolare, si trasforma in un gas anestetizzante che rende meno aggressivi i Dissennatori e li inibisce.   
Stiamo sperimentando queste pozioni sui Mollicci, e sembrano funzionare alla perfezione. Abbiamo voluto fare un esperimento su larga scala e sono lieto di annunciarti che ha funzionato. Non appena abbiamo liberato le pozioni, i Dissennatori si sono placati ed allontanati dalle presenze umane di Azkaban. La nostra più grande paura era che, una volta terminato l'effetto, essi potessero tornare molto più aggressivi di prima e farvi del male. Invece, con grande sollievo, sembrano non essersi accorti proprio di niente. Stupidi imbecilli.  
La pozione è ancora in fase sperimentale; se riuscissimo a far perdurare l'effetto sufficientemente a lungo – almeno un giorno intero – potremmo agire indisturbati ed annientarli una volta per tutte, grazie al potere inibitorio del gas.  
L'ideale sarebbe poter aumentare l'effetto a tempo indeterminato in modo tale da non doverli estinguere, ma la pozione è molto complessa e gli ingredienti assai rari. Dobbiamo compiere delle scelte drastiche, anche se il Comitato di Protezione delle Creature Magiche potrebbe darci noia.  
Ti chiedo di non farne parola con nessuno, naturalmente.  
Mi fido di te.  
  
Harry  
  
P.s. Oggi tornerò finalmente al Centro. Non vedo l'ora di rivedere Amélie.  
  


⸎

  
  
_10 gennaio 1999_  
  
Potter,  
sono proprio sorpreso da quanto possiate svolgere bene il vostro lavoro. E io che reputavo che gli Auror fossero solo un branco di incapaci. Senza offesa, naturalmente. Un piano davvero complesso, avete tutta la mia ammirazione.  
La storia del sogghigno devo forse prenderla come un complimento? Ma, sopratutto, il tuo piano di farmi fare un pasto come si deve devo considerarlo un _appuntamento_?  
Si fa per scherzare, naturalmente. L'Eroe del Mondo Magico non da certo appuntamenti agli avanzi di galera.  
Azkaban si sta riempiendo di nuovo, suppongo che le catture dei Mangiamorte latitanti e maghi oscuri siano tutt'oggi uno dei vostri obiettivi principali.  
Ho un nuovo compagno di cella e, per mia sfortuna, rientra nel rango delle mie conoscenze. Un vecchio amico di mio padre, si chiama Norbert Randall. Tipetto inquietante ed estremamente logorroico, il che mi porta a considerare il fatto che le mie probabilità di uscire di qui il primo giugno, ahimè, si siano notevolmente ridotte. Un giorno di questi gli metto le mani al collo, te lo giuro. Specialmente se dovesse continuare a sottolineare il fatto che sia tutta colpa di Harry Potter se le cose siano andate in questo modo.  
Pensa te, sono anche costretto a difendere la tua reputazione e prendere le tue parti. Il mondo è impazzito.  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  


⸎

  
  
_12 gennaio 1999_  
  
Malfoy, Malfoy...  
Recettivo, devo dire. E se fosse stata proprio una richiesta di appuntamento?  
Beh, in ogni caso, ti esorto a non commettere fesserie. Lascia pure che quel Norbert dia aria alla sua bocca piena di sterco di ippogrifo, se necessario. Dovresti allenarti all'ascolto selettivo, per evitare accuratamente le chiacchiere insopportabili del tuo compagno di cella. E ricordati che, in casi estremi, puoi richiedere che io utilizzi la _Carta Eroe_ per te. Ma non vorrei essere costretto ad utilizzarla solo perché il suddetto individuo è un chiacchierone petulante.  
Sono stato spesso al Centro, tra una missione e l'altra. Ci sono state tre adozioni, in questi giorni. Le persone sono meravigliose, a volersi prendere in carico questi bambini. Sono situazioni difficili, ma che mi fanno rivalutare la bellezza e l'altruismo della gente.  
Amélie padroneggia sempre di più la camminata e, inutile dirlo, a volte si rimpiangono i tempi in cui potevi lasciarla da sola per trenta secondi. Scappa spesso e volentieri, si mette nei pericoli involontariamente. Non vorrei averle trasmesso io queste cattive abitudini, stando così tanto a contatto con lei. Ok, avanti, insultami pure, sto portando tua figlia sulla cattiva strada.  
Sono un pessimo, pessimo... amico? Tutore? Per lei, intendo. Non so come definirmi.  
Ad ogni modo, la signorina parlotta sempre di più. La maggior parte delle volte le sue paroline non sono comprensibili mentre, talvolta, si capisce benissimo cosa voglia dire. Ad esempio oggi, mentre tentavo di rifilarle dei broccoli, mi ha chiaramente detto “chifo-bleah-puah”. Con uno sguardo che, però, era evidente che gridasse “mangiatela tu, 'sta roba”.  
Oggi, per la prima volta, ho dovuto cambiarle il pannolino. Cassie si stava occupando di un bimbo in piena crisi, ed io ho dovuto cavarmela da solo. Avresti dovuto vedermi, ero ridicolo! Gliel'ho messo anche al contrario, inizialmente, poi ho capito che le linguette andavano sul davanti. Giudicami pure ma, andiamo, tu hai la minima idea di come si cambia un pannolino?! Merlino... che esperienza traumatica.  
Ad ogni modo, Kingsley sembra avere fretta, molta fretta di testare la pozione _Dissannientatrice_ – così l'hanno chiamata. Troppa fretta. Se devo dire la mia, preferirei attendere che le cose si sistemino. Fuori dai denti, preferirei che si aspettasse _giugno_.  
Forse non sono un buon Auror, se antepongo il bene di una persona a cui tengo al bene di un'intera collettività.  
  
Harry  
  


⸎

  
  
_23 gennaio 1999_  
  
Potter,  
siamo sentimentali? O semplicemente desiderosi di qualche complimento? Non pensavo che all'Eroe del Mondo Magico servissero così tante conferme e rassicurazioni.  
Sei un buon Auror? Bella domanda!  
È anche vero che, ad oggi, la situazione qui non è così urgente da dover prendere provvedimenti immediati, quindi non hai tutti i torti a pensare che si potrebbe attendere affinché la pozione venga sperimentata meglio ed ultimata in sicurezza.  
Che fretta ha, Shacklebolt? Probabilmente quella di riportare a casa gli Auror impegnati a presidiare gli ingressi di Azkaban. Del resto le loro vite valgono più delle nostre, no?  
In soldoni, non posso giudicare se tu sia un buon Auror, ma sei sicuramente un buon _amico_. Amico... wow, chi l'avrebbe mai detto.  
Per quanto riguarda l'appuntamento... non prendere impegni dei quali potresti pentirti, Potter. Non sono la persona giusta per queste cose.  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
P.s. le pergamene qui scarseggiano, la voglia delle guardie interne di accontentare le nostre richieste, anche. Come avrai notato, non riesco a rispondere con rapidità.  
  


⸎

  
  
_12 febbraio 1999_  
  
Draco,  
perdonami se non ti ho più scritto. Sono successe... tante cose. Troppe cose, direi.  
Ho dovuto riflettere, riflettere a lungo. E, onestamente, non so da dove cominciare per darti spiegazioni.  
Forse è il caso che io ti dia qualche informazione burocratica, prima. Al Ministero c'è una grande, grande crisi. Le famiglie dei morti del primissimo blitz di ottobre sono in protesta, il Wizengamot sta raccogliendo denunce a non finire e molti Auror sono finiti sotto processo. Shacklebolt, in primis. Credo che la sperimentazione della pozione Dissannientatrice verrà posticipata e, almeno di quello, sono un poco sollevato. L'alchimista sta lavorando giorno e notte per ottenere una miscela sicura, e questi processi gli stanno dando tempo per perfezionare il suo operato.  
In quanto a tirocinante non sono coinvolto nei processi ma, in quanto Eroe del Mondo Magico, sono chiamato spesso a convegni ed interviste per tranquillizzare l'opinione pubblica.  
Ma non è stato questo l'oggetto delle mie preoccupazioni e riflessioni, in queste settimane.  
Sono stato spesso al Centro, come oramai già dovresti aver intuito. Voglio rassicurarti, prima di tutto, che Amélie sta bene. Sta benone, anzi! Diventa sempre più grande, ogni giorno che passa.  
Le mie visite avvengono circa tre volte a settimana: sabato e domenica anche tutto il giorno, a volte, mentre mercoledì in serata. Lei sembra aver appreso ed accettato questa turnazione routinaria.  
La sua magia involontaria è ancora molto, molto potente, ed ancora piuttosto ingestibile. La fortuna vuole che sia una bambina serena e capita poco spesso che si arrabbi al punto di distruggere ogni oggetto della stanza. Mi chiama, mi cerca spesso e volentieri. Quando non ci sono, la sua educatrice Cassie la sente spesso nominarmi quando gioca e prima di andare a letto le chiede “Hally? Dove?”.  
Se fino a qualche mese fa camminava goffamente, adesso è molto spedita e sicura di sé. Sempre più paroline si aggiungono al suo vocabolario e sta imparando a mangiare da sola con il suo cucchiaino o la forchettina. Le educatrici dicono che è una bambina molto, molto competente. Io non ho mezzi di paragone, naturalmente, ma credo proprio che sia così.  
Sto divagando? Sì, Draco... sto divagando.  
Il motivo per cui non ti ho più scritto, ed il motivo delle mie riflessioni, si può riassumere tutto allo scorso quindici di gennaio. Le corsie preferenziali si sono smaltite ed una famiglia affidataria ha espresso il desiderio di adottare Amélie.  
L'hanno conosciuta, io ho conosciuto loro e... sono una bella, bellissima famiglia, Draco. Sono una coppia di streghe del sud della Scozia, sulla trentina. Si chiamano Ellie e Riley. Hanno un bel cagnolone di nome Joel ed una civetta bianca che mi ricorda tanto la mia Edvige.  
Dopo la richiesta, è iniziata la prima fase. Sono venute al Centro una volta a settimana per delle analisi, delle verifiche, e per stare un po' di tempo con Amélie per una prima conoscenza.  
Se tutte le indagini proseguono come dovrebbero, il quindici di febbraio, tra tre giorni, si potrà passare alla fase due: due settimane di pre-affido, durante le quali un giorno sì ed un giorno no verranno qui a trovare Amélie, e l'altro giorno la porteranno in giro, seguite da un'assistente. La fase tre prevede l'affido vero e proprio, della durata di un anno solare, comprendente di controlli per poi passare all'adozione definitiva.  
Quindi, se tutto dovesse andare come pianificato, tra tre giorni verrà data loro la risposta definitiva se possono procedere con il pre-affido.  
Tutto molto, molto regolare, molto bello. Sarebbe ciò che di meglio ci si potrebbe augurare per lei ma... ma, Draco... non è tutto.  
Credo che questi mesi trascorsi insieme ci abbiano legati più di quanto ci aspettassimo, ed Amélie è fin troppo intelligente per non capire cosa stia aleggiando nell'aria. Non risponde positivamente ad Ellie e Riley, nonostante esse siano tanto carine con lei. Si... si avvinghia a me, non vuole... lasciarmi. Ed il mio cuore è spaccato in due, al solo pensiero di doverla lasciare andare.  
Cassie, la psicologa e la signora Terrence, due settimane fa, mi hanno preso da parte e mi hanno parlato, chiaro e tondo. Non possiamo continuare in questo modo e, se voglio che Amélie possa godersi serenamente la vita con la nuova famiglia, dovremmo prevedere un progressivo allontanamento.  
Ma questo legame tra me ed Amélie è più profondo, molto più profondo di quanto si possa immaginare. Non sanno da cosa sia dato, non sanno come sia possibile, ma hanno tutte le ragioni di credere che la soluzione migliore sarebbe un'altra.  
Credo che tu non sia stupido, Draco. Avrai già capito di che soluzione sto parlando.  
Mi hanno dato tempo fino al quindici di febbraio, per prendere la mia decisione. Dopo, sarà troppo tardi, ed Amélie verrà pre-affidata alle due ragazze e non ci sarà niente, niente che io potrò fare per intralciare la cosa. Anche per correttezza nei loro confronti.  
Ho diciott'anni e mezzo, e non avrei mai pensato di trovarmi di fronte ad una scelta simile. Ho parlato tanto con Hermione, in questi giorni e, per quanto inizialmente fosse molto scettica, ha potuto constatare con i propri occhi quanto il pensiero di poter perdere per sempre Amélie mi distrugga. Ho anche parlato con la psicologa, con la direttrice, con l'assistente sociale, mi hanno... “analizzato”, mi hanno osservato tanto durante questi mesi e loro sono convinte che potrei farcela, che ho tutte le carte in regola, tuttalpiù che Amélie stessa mi ha... _scelto_.  
Ma, naturalmente, è una decisione che devo prendere io.  
Me la sento? Forse me la sento. Forse potrebbe essere davvero la soluzione migliore sia per Amélie, che per me... che per te.  
Hai detto più volte che non vuoi riconoscerla, hai detto più volte che non te la senti di darle una vita con te. Ma questa soluzione ti darebbe l'opportunità di conoscerla, di starle vicino anche senza prendere decisioni affrettate. Potresti... stare con noi. Anche se da _esterno_.  
Draco... ho riflettuto, ho riflettuto tanto su questa cosa che mi ha tolto il sonno, ed in cuor mio la decisione forse l'ho già presa ma... ma vorrei che l'ultima parola spettasse a te.  
Saresti d'accordo... se diventassi il tutore affidatario di tua figlia?  
  
Harry  


_ Continua... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:  
> Ma buongiorno, gente!   
> Che dire... la storia ha preso una direzione scontata ma fisiologica (ed anche la direzione che molti di voi speravano, fortunatamente).   
> Questo è stato un capitolo un poco più corto, ma compenserò con il prossimo che sarà, al contrario, bello lunghetto.   
> I Dissennatori stanno per essere scacciati, anche se questa cosa potrebbe rivelarsi un poco pericolosa. Harry, nonostante non sia un atteggiamento molto professionale, vorrebbe non mettere in pericolo Draco durante sperimentazione. Sarà possibile?   
> Ma, soprattutto, come reagirà Draco alla proposta di Harry? Acconsentirà o non glielo permetterà, mandano così Amélie in affido con le ragazze (alzi la mano chi ha notato che i nomi delle ragazze e dei loro cani corrispondano ai protagonisti del meraviglioso videogioco The Last of Us!)?   
> Qui intanto non si risparmiano i flirt per corrispondenza, eh :D Draco accetterà quell'appuntamento, alla fine?  
> Signori e signore, questo era il penultimo capitolo. Mi fa strano che settimana prossima ci sarà già il gran finale ma, ovviamente, già vi anticipo che ci sono già delle altre Drarry pronte per essere pubblicate. Tutti i dettagli domenica prossima :)   
> Un bacione,  
> Eevaa


	5. Parte V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.   
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte del loro universo sono di proprietà di J.K.Rowling.  
> Le seguenti immagini non mi appartengono e sono utilizzate a puro scopo illustrativo  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.  
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.

_AMÉLIE_  


  
  
Parte V

_13 febbraio 1999_  
  
Potter, cazzo!  
Porca puttana, hai avuto tempo un fottutissimo mese per scrivermi, e hai deciso di farlo solo tre cazzo di giorni prima della scadenza?!  
Te lo giuro, Potter, io sto combattendo per mantenere integra la mia sanità mentale, qui. Non sto nemmeno a raccontarti che cosa io abbia dovuto fare per risponderti in fretta a quella dannatissima lettera, e credo che mi porterò il segreto nella tomba.  
Io... io non ho parole. Non ho parole e non ho nemmeno il tempo per pensare! E sai che ti dico? Credo che tu lo abbia fatto apposta! Tu non mi hai dato appositamente modo di rimuginarci sopra, perché sapevi che ogni qualsivoglia pensiero mi avrebbe portato alla follia.  
Quindi cosa devo fare, ringraziarti, o insultarti? Non so nemmeno questo, Potter.  
Non so niente!  
Cosa devo dirti? Godric maledetto stronzo, mi trema la mano.  
Vuoi sapere cosa ne penso? Che non lo so, cazzo! Non lo so. In un primo momento, se fossi stato qui, ti avrei messo le mani al collo, non te lo nego.  
Tu saresti... saresti davvero disposto, a diciotto maledettissimi anni, a diventare PADRE? Perché non so se l'hai recepito con il tuo minuscolo cervello da Grifontonto, ma è di questo che si tratta.  
Perché? Perché lo stai facendo?  
Riflettendoci, non capisco proprio perché tu stia chiedendo la mia opinione. È una _tua_ decisione, non mia. Te l'ho detto che non sono io quello che deve prendere decisioni sul futuro di Amélie, proprio per questo ho dato A TE questo compito. Ho chiesto a te di assicurarti che lei finisse nelle mani giuste.  
Penso che tu sia adatto per questo ruolo? Non lo so. Potter, se solo tre anni fa mi avessero detto che il mio più acerrimo rivale si sarebbe preso cura della mia prole, avrei dato di matto. Ma sono cambiate tante, tante cose da allora.  
Non te lo nascondo ed oramai dovresti averlo capito che ti reputo una bella persona. E, a quanto pare, persino dei professionisti del settore se ne sono accorti, se hanno scelto di dare questa opportunità ad un ragazzo giovane come te; anche se sappiamo entrambi che il tuo cognome significhi molto in tutto ciò.  
E guardando la tua foto con Amélie, nel vedere come vi guardate, nel rileggere ciò che mi hai scritto di lei in questi mesi, non posso fare a meno di pensare che voi due vi siate _scelti_ a vicenda.  
Quindi no, non interferirò in questa tua decisione, per quanto tutto questo possa sembrarmi incredibile.  
Ti chiedo solo una cosa... una soltanto: se stai facendo tutto questo _per me_ , lascia perdere. Non farlo. Non ti azzardare a prendere in carico Amélie solo perché vuoi dare la possibilità _a me_ di starle accanto.  
Ti prego, Harry... ti supplico.  
  
Draco  
  


⸎

  
  
_15 febbraio 1999_  
  
Draco...  
ho ricevuto la tua lettera mezz'ora fa, all'alba, e tra pochi minuti andrò al Centro per comunicare la mia decisione.  
Mi dispiace di non averti dato il tempo necessario per pensare, sul serio. Ma grazie, Draco. Per aver compreso.  
Spero di essere degno. Ma è tutto ciò che voglio davvero.  
  
Harry  
  
  
  
 _15 febbraio 1999_  
  
Caro Draco,  
ho comunicato al Centro la mia volontà di essere l'affidatario di Amélie. È stata una decisione folle? Questo non posso saperlo, ma i professionisti sembravano molto contenti. Mi hanno rivelato che era ciò che speravano da mesi, per la piccola.  
A malincuore, hanno comunicato alle due ragazze di non poter procedere con l'affido della bimba. Hanno detto loro la verità, ossia che la bambina era troppo affezionata già ad un'altra persona che si è resa disponibile. Loro sembrano aver compreso la situazione ed hanno espresso la volontà di procedere con l'affido di un altro bimbo. Noah, di tre anni. Un bimbo meraviglioso, sono molto contento per lui.  
Ora, siccome sono più di sette mesi che sono assiduo frequentatore del Centro e mi hanno già più e più volte valutato, burocraticamente posso già procedere con la fase tre, l'affido della durata di un anno.  
Mi hanno dato del tempo per preparare la mia casa e metterla in sicurezza per l'arrivo della bambina, oltre che ad organizzarmi con l'ausilio di una tata per poter lavorare. Dicono che mandarla all'asilo nido non è la soluzione migliore, per il momento, dato che ha bisogno di continuità con la nuova dimora ed un inserimento in una nuova comunità potrebbe crearle confusione. Tra sei mesi, se tutto dovesse procedere nel migliore dei modi, potrò iscriverla all'asilo nido per maghi e streghe.  
Provvederò alla ricerca della tata stasera stessa, e da domani preparerò l'ambiente in attesa dell'arrivo di Amélie. Secondo i miei calcoli, tra una settimana potrò già portarla a casa con me.  
Ho intenzione di chiedere un permesso parentale al dipartimento di almeno due settimane dall'arrivo di Amélie, così che possa dedicarmi completamente a lei.  
Non ho ancora parlato a nessuno, tranne ad Hermione, di questa mia decisione. Credo che sia giunto il momento di farlo.  
Come stai, Draco?  
  
Harry  
  


⸎

  
  
_18 febbraio 1999_  
  
Potter,  
la tua vita sta per diventare un completo casino, e chiedi come sto io?  
Beh, se tanto ti interessa, sto _bene_. Sono molto, molto stranito da ciò che sta succedendo e ancora non riesco a realizzare se tutto ciò sia una mia fantasia, oppure no. Ma, sto bene.  
Un po', a dire il vero, mi viene da ridere a pensarti alle prese con pannolini, pappette e vestitini per bimbe. Sicuro di riuscire anche solo a farle dei _codini_?! Io non saprei come fare, ad esempio.  
Tutto ciò ha dell'incredibile, non so proprio cosa pensare. Non vedo l'ora che tu lo dica a Weasley, a dire il vero. Oh, come vorrei essere lì e farmi delle grasse risate.  
E al lavoro? Come farai a dirlo al lavoro?  
Cosa farai, quando tutti si accorgeranno della somiglianza della bambina con il loro Mangiamorte di fiducia?  
Potter, credo che tu abbia sottovalutato questo tipo di situazioni ma, se può farti stare meglio, sono convinto che troverai il modo per cavartela. Come sempre.  
Solo... non impazzire, ok?  
  
Draco  
  


⸎

  
  
_20 febbraio 1999_  
  
Caro Draco,  
per quanto detesti darti ragione, c'erano molte postille “burocratiche” delle quali non avevo tenuto conto. Shacklebolt mi ha sottoposto ad un mezzo interrogatorio sul perché, improvvisamente, io abbia deciso di portarmi a casa un infante. Sapeva che fossi un donatore e volontario del Centro, ma non avrebbe mai sospettato nulla di tutto ciò.  
È rimasto... sconvolto, direi. Così come sono rimasti sconvolti tutti. La famiglia Weasley in particolar modo, specialmente Ginny e Ron. Mi hanno dato del pazzo, dell'incosciente, dell'immaturo.  
Molly è molto preoccupata a dire la verità, ma considera il mio gesto qualcosa di incredibilmente nobile e si è offerta disponibile a darmi una grossa mano. Mi ha dispensato migliaia di consigli sulla cura dei bambini e, beh, mi fido molto di lei, visto che ha cresciuto una squadra da calcio di figli.  
Lei... lei si è addirittura proposta come tata. I suoi figli sono tutti cresciuti e, al momento, nessuno sembra dell'idea di darle dei nipoti. Penso, in realtà, che questo compito potrebbe tirarla un attimo su di morale, e distrarla dal dolore per la perdita del suo Fred.  
Ho accettato, senza alcuna riserva, il suo aiuto. E sono più che convinto che lei sia la persona più adatta.  
Coloro che hanno avuto molte, troppe riserve, sono Ron e Ginny, naturalmente. Specialmente Ginny. Ma Molly li ha messi a tacere immediatamente.  
Neville e Luna sono molto fieri di me. La professoressa McGranitt è preoccupata, ma almeno non mi ha dato del folle.  
Ovviamente ho omesso il fatto che sia tua figlia ed ho intenzione di tenere la cosa segreta, per il momento. Nel caso qualcuno l'associ a te, posso sempre negare fino alla morte.  
Ho chiesto che l'affido di Amélie rimanga celato alla stampa, almeno finché non verranno a scoprirlo da soli per forza di cose. Spero il più tardi possibile.  
Con l'aiuto di Hermione e di Molly, sto iniziando ad allestire la cameretta della bambina. Ho scelto il verde pallido, spero che tu sia un po' fiero di me per non aver scelto il rosso Grifondoro.  
Ti manderò una fotografia, appena sarà ultimata. Potrò mandarti tante foto, ora che Amélie è sotto mia custodia. Spero ti faccia piacere.  
  
Harry  
  


⸎

  
  
_25 febbraio 1999_  
  
Caro Harry ( _ouch_ , fa male scriverlo per davvero),  
ci sono tante di quelle cose per le quali potrei essere fiero di te (altro pezzetto della mia dignità affogata nel mare), ma senza dubbio la scelta del colore della cameretta è una delle più importanti.  
Sappi che non mi intrometterò nelle decisioni che prenderai per Amélie ma, se tenterai di convertirla ai Grifoni, ecco... quella potrebbe essere l'unica cosa che mi darebbe alla testa.  
E così la tata di Amélie sarà Molly Weasley... non so perché, ma non provo alcun sentimento di repulsione a riguardo. Fino a qualche mese fa l'avrei provato. Lei ha ucciso zia Bella, giusto? Sia ringraziato il cielo. Sarei stato terrorizzato di sapere quella pazza ancora in circolazione.  
Sono contento che tu abbia persone accanto pronte ad aiutarti, in realtà. Vorrei che fosse stato lo stesso per me, in passato.  
Fammi sapere come procede.  
  
Draco  
  


⸎

  
  
_1 marzo 1999_  
  
Caro Draco,  
sono lieto di informarti che stamattina sono andato a prendere Amélie, ed ho firmato tutti i documenti necessari che mi attestano come suo tutore legale.  
Tra un anno esatto, a partire da oggi, verrà decretato il suo stato di adozione e potrà prendere il mio cognome. Ma manca davvero tanto, tanto tempo.  
Oggi inizia una nuova avventura per me, per noi. E sono certo che sarà la più difficile ma anche la più bella della mia vita.  
Ho paura? Sicuramente. Ma ora che la vedo qui è tutto più semplice.  
Lei... lei è meravigliosa e sembra davvero felice, nella sua cameretta, con tutti i suoi nuovi vestiti e giocattoli.  
Cassie e l'assistente sociale verranno qui una volta a settimana per accertarsi del suo stato di salute psicofisica. Molly verrà a conoscere Amélie già dopodomani, ed Hermione verrà a trovarci già nel fine settimana.  
Ora siamo qui, solo io e lei nella sua cameretta. Sta giocando con il drago pupazzo che le ho regalato per Natale; oltre al libro, rimane comunque il suo preferito. _Oggetto transizionale_ , così l'hanno definito le educatrici.  
Ha già esplorato tutta la casa. Ho fatto degli incantesimi di protezione in cima ed in fondo alle scale, così che lei non possa accedervi da sola e rischiare brutte cadute. Ancora non è in grado di affrontarle con destrezza.  
Spero che impari presto a sapersela cavare da sola col vasino, perché ancora sono molto impacciato nel cambio dei pannolini. Le educatrici dicono che non è ancora pronta, ma potrebbe esserlo per fine estate.  
Draco... mancano solo tre mesi e potrai uscire da lì! Posso dirtelo? Non vedo davvero l'ora. Non vedo l'ora che tu possa passare a trovarci, e conoscere Amélie come si deve.  
E poi, ricordatelo, non mi hai ancora dato una risposta a quella richiesta di appuntamento.  
  
Harry  
  
P.s. Ti allego una fotografia, spero che ti piaccia!  
  


⸎

  
  
_7 marzo 1999_  
  
Harry,  
grazie. Grazie della foto che mi hai mandato. Amélie è già cambiata molto, da Natale. Incredibile come in tre mesi i bambini così piccoli crescano in fretta. È bello vederla in piedi, abbracciata al suo draghetto. È bello vederla che sorride e che si guarda in giro, con quei codini tutti biondi ed il suo pigiama bianco. Sembra contenta, e questo è ciò che mi rende più tranquillo.  
Ora che mi hai mandato quella foto, mi sembra tutto molto più reale. Molto più concreto. Eppure faccio ancora fatica a credere che tu, Harry Potter, stia diventando il padre adottivo di mia figlia.  
Per Salazar... questo pensiero mi mozza il fiato per quanto è incredibile.  
La cameretta direi che è sufficientemente Serpeverde, te ne devo dare atto. Hai fatto un ottimo lavoro, dannato Potter.  
Mancano meno di tre mesi alla mia scarcerazione, e mi domando davvero cosa possa accadere dopo. Sei sicuro di volermi permettere di conoscere Amélie? Sei sicuro di volere che frequenti una persona come me?  
Pensavo che la questione dell'appuntamento fosse uno scherzo, Potter. Lo è, vero?  
Non te lo nascondo, ho paura anche io. Ma non è paura malvagia, come quella che ho spesso provato in passato. Si tratta di una sensazione diversa alla quale non riesco proprio dare un nome ed un cognome.  
  
Draco  
  


⸎

  
  
_14 marzo 1999_  
  
Caro Draco,  
sono passate già due settimane da quando Amélie è arrivata qui a Grimmauld Place e... e sono così felice che non te lo posso nemmeno descrivere. A dire il vero, ciò che mi rende nervoso è il fatto che domani riprenderò con il tirocinio di Auror, quindi dovrò lasciarla a casa da sola con Molly.  
Non che non mi fidi di Molly – è davvero meravigliosa, e la bimba si è già affezionata tanto! - ma so già che Amy mi mancherà molto.  
Non ho idea di come stiano procedendo i processi al Ministero, ma sulla stampa tutto tace. Tra tre giorni ci sarà una riunione della quale ero già stato informato, per renderci partecipi della produzione della Dissannientatrice.  
Tornando alla bambina, abbiamo trascorso due splendide settimane insieme, l'ho portata spesso a fare dei bei giretti ed ho badato a lei nel miglior modo possibile. Lei sta bene, è in salute. Mangia tanto, fa spesso i capricci per fare il bagnetto e si addormenta accoccolata a me.  
Sembra felice, davvero. Ed io mi sento fortunato ad averla con me. Mi fa sentire... bene.  
Molly inoltre dice che, nonostante io sia molto maldestro col cambio dei pannolini, mi sto comportando nel migliore dei modi. Non si sarebbe mai aspettata che un diciottenne potesse essere così maturo – e, con mio piacere, si è anche lamentata dell'immaturità di suo figlio Ron. Allora non sono io che sono di parte!  
Anche lei spera che suo figlio riacquisti presto di senno e venga a chiedermi scusa.  
La signora Weasley sembra non aver associato il volto di Amélie a te, anche se ha espressamente dichiarato che “questa piccina assomiglia a qualcuno che conosco”.  
Draco... cosa ti fa pensare che io non voglia farti conoscere Amélie?! Mi sembra di averti scritto che non vedo l'ora che accada. Lo penso davvero, testone di una serpe!  
E l'appuntamento... perché, ti dispiacerebbe se fosse vero?  
  
Harry  
  


⸎

  
  
_17 marzo 1999_  
  
Caro Harry,  
sono molto felice di sapere che tu te la stia cavando bene con... Amy? Le hai anche trovato un nomignolo? _Meh_ , che cosa Grifondoro.  
Spero che tutti i pezzi della tua vita tornino al proprio posto, anche per quanto riguarda quel pezzente di un Weasley. Oh, andiamo, pensavi davvero che Ronald potesse avere anche solo minimamente ragione?! È un imbecille. Spero se ne renda conto.  
Il Trio delle Mammolette – ops, Meraviglie – deve tornare al suo antico splendore.  
Ti dirò la verità... anche io non vedo l'ora di uscire di qui. La situazione non è bella, oramai dovresti saperlo anche tu. Spero che vi rendiate conto che il problema, al momento, non sono i Dissennatori, ma le guardie interne.  
Finché ci sono gli Auror a presidiare gli ingressi, i Dissennatori non ci sconvolgono troppo la mente. Ma le guardie... le guardie ci trattano davvero come bestie. Spero che Shacklebolt prenda delle sagge decisioni a riguardo.  
Potter, non mi dispiacerebbe che la questione dell'appuntamento fosse vera. Ma non mi sembra che sia davvero il caso.  
  
Draco  
  


⸎

  
  
_1 aprile 1999_  
  
Caro Draco,  
ti chiedo scusa se non sono riuscito a scriverti per tutto questo tempo ma, come potrai immaginare, la mia vita è diventata piuttosto frenetica. I processi al Ministero si stanno concludendo, e la pozione Dissannientatrice sta dando buone probabilità di funzionamento e durata.  
Sono preoccupato, Draco, non te lo nego. Ho fatto presente al Ministro delle vostre condizioni all'interno della struttura, ma lui sembra irremovibile sul fatto che prima vada risolto il problema più grande. Una volta eliminati i Dissennatori, si potrà pensare ad un addestramento e concorso per le guardie.  
È previsto un nuovo blitz che, se tutto dovesse andare come previsto, ci consentirà di eradicare il problema per sempre. Ciò che mi rende nervoso? Il blitz è stato fissato per il quindici di maggio.  
Cazzo, cazzo... ho tentato in tutti i modi di rimandare oltre giugno, Draco... ma le mie _Carte Eroe_ non valgono tanto. Spero che in questi quarantacinque giorni cambi qualcosa.  
Ma farò in modo che non ti accada niente. Farò tutto ciò che è in mio potere per proteggerti.  
Voglio portarti fuori da quel cazzo di posto il primo di giugno, vivo e intero. Me lo devi quell'appuntamento, ok? Me lo devi.  
Stai vivo. Mangia, nutriti, non fare cazzate.  
  
Harry  
  
  
  
 _5 aprile 1999_  
  
Caro Draco,  
ti chiedo scusa se nella mia ultima lettera non ti ho scritto nulla di Amélie. Prima che tu possa rispondermi, voglio tranquillizzarti del fatto che lei sta bene, ed è un vero spettacolo della natura.  
Molly dice che non ha mai visto una bimbetta così caparbia e sveglia. Apprende in fretta, sta iniziando a mettere insieme le prime parole per formulare frasi.  
E ieri è successa una cosa strana. Davvero strana, ma che mi ha commosso davvero tanto. Eravamo a letto e non ne voleva sapere di addormentarsi, così ho preso dalla libreria un album di foto di ricordi di scuola. Beh, come sai ci sei anche tu, in quelle di gruppo della nostra annata.  
Tra decine e decine di studenti, lei ha puntato il suo ditino proprio sulla _tua_ faccia. Su di te.  
Non ha detto niente, ma ti guardava. Ti ha guardato a lungo, poi ha guardato me... e non ho resistito. Gliel'ho detto. Non so se se lo ricorderà ma... gliel'ho detto, “quello è il tuo papà”.  
Lei ha sorriso e l'ha ripetuto. Ha detto “papà” indicandoti.  
Non credo se ne ricorderà, è troppo piccola. Ma è stato... bello.  
  
Harry  
  
P.s. Ti mando una nuova foto.  
  


⸎

  
  
_23 aprile 1999_  
  
Caro Harry,  
volevi proprio farmi strappare l'ultimo pezzetto di orgoglio che mi rimane, vero?  
Non ho pianto! Mi è solo entrato un ippogrifo nell'occhio.  
Amélie sembra davvero un angelo, quando dorme.  
Complimenti, Potter, in meno di dieci mesi mi hai trasformato in un patetico sentimentale. Sei contento, adesso?  
A quanto pare non mi lasci proprio scelta, eh? E va bene, ma non mi dire che non ti avevo avvertito: non sono proprio una persona adatta agli appuntamenti.  
Non avere paura, Harry... farò il possibile per rimanere vivo. Ho una persona da conoscere, e non vedo davvero l'ora di farlo. Anzi, due persone.  
Mi impegnerò per rimanere vivo. Per voi.  
  
Draco  
  


⸎

  
  
_30 aprile 1999_  
  
Caro Draco,  
sono oramai passati due mesi da quando Amy è parte della mia famiglia. E, a giudicare da quel che tutti mi dicono, siamo una splendida, splendida famiglia. Sto pensando, visto che ama tanto gli animali, di prenderle un gattino. Che ne dici?  
La stampa ha iniziato a vociferare ma, fortunatamente, nessuno ha associato il nome di Amélie Durant al tuo.  
Sai... devo portarti una bella notizia. Per me, intendo.  
Tre giorni fa Hermione è venuta a trovarmi e, con lei, c'era anche Ron. Ha voluto conoscere la bambina e, non so se abbia fatto finta di niente oppure proprio non ci sia arrivato, il tuo nome non è mai saltato fuori.  
Mi ha detto che è fiero di ciò che ho fatto, nonostante all'inizio gli sia sembrata una follia. E poi mi ha chiesto “scusa”. A dire il vero mi ha detto che si è reso conto che le questioni tra me e sua sorella non sono affari suoi. Meglio tardi che mai, no?  
Il clima non era proprio disteso ma, beh, dopo un anno di silenzi...! Ad ogni modo ci sono le basi per ricostruire qualcosa, e sono molto contento di ciò.  
Tra due giorni ci sarà la prima celebrazione della fine della Seconda Guerra Magica. Il due maggio è stato proclamato giorno di festa nazionale per il Mondo Magico, ed io dovrò presenziare a molte conferenze stampa ed al raduno che si terrà nel cortile di Hogwarts, per rendere memoria a tutte le vittime della Guerra. Non porterò Amélie con me, non voglio che sia presa di mira dalla stampa già così piccola. Già uscire per andare al parco a volte diventa complesso, con tutti questi paparazzi che mi seguono.  
Draco, resisti... manca un mese!  
Sembro stupido, se ti dico che non vedo l'ora di incontrarti?  
So che probabilmente, il quindici di maggio ci sarà occasione di vedersi lì ad Azkaban. Ma spero che non accada niente di grave da affrontare insieme. Sono pronto ad indossare la mia poker-face l'ultima volta.  
  
Harry  
  


⸎

  
  
_2 maggio 1999_  
  
Caro Harry,  
felice _Potter Day_ a te! Così lo chiamiamo, qui ad Azkaban. Oggi è il tuo giorno! Sono passati trecentosessantacinque giorni dalla fine della Guerra, ma mi sembra sia trascorsa una vita.  
Qui ad Azkaban le giornate non finiscono mai, ma devo dire che la mia corrispondenza con te mi ha permesso di vivermela meglio di quanto mi aspettassi.  
Devo ringraziarti ancora una volta, e forse non finirò mai di farlo. Grazie per avermi salvato, in tutti i sensi. Sei l'Eroe del Mondo Magico, è vero, ma per me sei in primis colui che mi ha dato la possibilità di cambiare per davvero. Colui che mi ha dato la forza di farlo, a partire da quella lontana notte al maniero fino ad arrivare ad oggi.  
Stai per diventare il padre legale di mia figlia, mi hai aiutato a trovarle un posto meraviglioso dove crescere.  
Mi hai chiesto più volte se ci avessi pensato, riflettuto, ponderato al fatto di poter riconoscere Amélie. Sì, sai, continuo a pensarci, ma continuo a pensare che non sia l'idea migliore. Lei sta bene con te ed è giusto che porti il tuo cognome, se vuole avere una vita come si deve.  
Ma, anche se non ho intenzione di riconoscerla, voglio comunque far parte della sua vita, se me lo concederai.  
E questo è merito tuo. Quindi sì, Potter... questo è il tuo giorno. Il giorno dove viene celebrato un grande mago ma, prima di tutto, una grande persona.  
Ok, ora vado a pentirmi di averti scritto queste sdolcinatezze e sbattere la testa contro il muro. Magari mi aiuta a rinsavire.  
  
Draco  
  


⸎

  
  
_8 maggio 1999_  
  
Caro Draco,  
forse sei tu che ti devi dare una calmata e smetterla di farmi commuovere in questa maniera.  
Siamo diventati insieme due patetici sentimentali. E sì che in passato non abbiamo mai perso troppo tempo per insultarci, eh? Forse avremmo dovuto conoscerci meglio prima.  
Certo, certo che voglio che tu faccia parte della vita di Amélie! Non devi neanche chiedermelo, è ciò che voglio e ciò in cui spero.  
C'è un'altra cosa che spero, in realtà, ma mi sento un vero idiota anche solo a pensarlo. Ciò che spero è che tu faccia parte anche della mia, di vita. Che non perderemo più tempo ad odiarci, che non utilizzerai la prima occasione utile per dileguarti come una serpe con lo sciocco pensiero di non essere adatto, di non essere all'altezza.  
Te lo dico già, giusto perché prevenire è meglio che curare: sei all'altezza. Di tutto ciò che accadrà.  
Ora, mancano pochi giorni al blitz. Vorrei poterti dire che mi sento tranquillo completamente, ma non voglio nemmeno mentirti.  
Ho paura, non voglio che ti succeda niente.  
  
Harry  
  


⸎

  
  
_12 maggio 1999_  
  
Mio caro, sdolcinatissimo Potter,  
dovresti saperlo che noi serpi siamo dure a morire. E poi cosa mi sono lavorato a fare l'Eroe del Mondo Magico per mesi, se non per salvarmi le chiappe?  
Si fa sempre per scherzare, lo sai.  
Potter, sei un Grifondoro, non è compito tuo avere paura, adesso. Andrà tutto bene, la pozione funzionerà, ci libereremo dei Dissennatori e tra venti giorni saremo comodamente seduti ad un tavolo a bere una burrobirra. Oh, ti prego, ho così tanta voglia di burrobirra!  
Mi fa piacere che tu mi conosca già così bene, nonostante le occasioni per parlare faccia a faccia siano state rare, frammentate e ricche di insulti. Hai già previsto che io possa defilarmi con la seria convinzione che rovino la vita alle persone? Wow, sei perspicace.  
Dannato Potter. Dannatissimo Potter!  
Sai, prendila pure come un complimento, ma non vedo l'ora di vedere la tua poker-face tra tre giorni.  
  
Draco  
  


⸎

  
  
_14 maggio 1999_  
  
Caro Draco,  
arriveremo domani alle prime luci del mattino. Qualunque cosa accada, attieniti a quello che ti dirò. Se ti dico di scappare, scappa. Se ti dico di restare, resta. Se ti dico di seguirmi, seguimi.  
Non vorrei fare il professorino, ma cielo, fa' quello che ti dico e non fare la testa dura.  
Ci vediamo domani, speriamo per il più breve tempo possibile.  
  
Harry  
  


⸎

  
  
_16 maggio 1999_  
  
Harry... caro Harry...  
Spero che tu possa leggere presto la mia lettera, ma mi hanno garantito che ti riprenderai. Fino a che non riceverò tue notizie, però, non starò tranquillo. Ho ancora il cuore in gola, dopo quello che è successo.  
Ricordami che devo fartela pagare cara, per aver provato di nuovo a salvarmi la vita. Dannazione, Potter, hai una bambina adesso! Dovevi pensare prima a te stesso, quando ti sei messo tra me e quel Dissennatore. Perché lo hai fatto, Harry? Hai rischiato una sorte peggiore della morte.  
Ti prego, ti prego riprenditi. Riprenditi per Amélie... riprenditi... per me.  
  
Draco  
  
  
 _19 maggio 1999_  
  
Harry...  
perché non mi scrivi? Non sono riuscito ad avere tue notizie. Non mi dicono niente, ed io sto impazzendo.  
Perché non scrivi? Non dirmi che... non voglio immaginarmelo. Ti prego, dimmi qualsiasi cosa.  
Non posso accettare che quello che ci siamo dati, in questa lurida cella, sia stato il nostro primo ed ultimo bacio.  
  
Draco  
  
  
  
 _23 maggio 1999_  
  
Harry,  
sto iniziando a pensare al peggio. Sto male. Non riesco più a ragionare.  
Non puoi farmi questo, Harry. Non quando ho iniziato a pensare che avrei potuto essere felice.  
  
Draco  
  


⸎

  
  
_25 maggio 1999_  
  
Caro Draco,  
sono qui. Sono vivo, Draco, sono vivo. Tranquillizzati, ti prego. Scusami se non ti ho più scritto ma, come ben sai, non ero ridotto proprio una meraviglia. Ci sono voluti dieci giorni per riuscire a riprendermi da quel che mi ha fatto quel cazzo di Dissennatore.  
Ma ora sto bene! Amélie è a casa Weasley, al sicuro con Molly. Sta bene.  
E non hai idea di quanto sono felice di sapere che stai bene anche tu. A quanto ho appreso, questa volta sei stato tu a salvarmi la vita. Davvero, Draco?  
Mi ha detto un mio collega che mi hai rubato la bacchetta ed hai fatto un incanto Patronus per salvarmi. Non avevo nemmeno idea che tu sapessi evocarlo! Sono così fiero di te! Il tuo Patronus... me lo sono immaginato, o è davvero un alce?  
Ovviamente non vi sarà alcun aumento di pena, per te, per aver rubato la bacchetta ad un Auror. Insomma, mi hai salvato la vita per davvero!  
Ce l'abbiamo fatta, Draco. Nonostante sia stata una battaglia lunga, nonostante la pozione abbia esaurito troppo presto il suo effetto. Abbiamo liberato Azkaban dai Dissennatori, e siamo vivi.  
Tutti e due. Io, solo grazie a te.  
Grazie Draco. È stato bello combattere al tuo fianco, sai?  
Mancano sei giorni. Sei giorni. Abbiamo un piccolo conto in sospeso, noi due, vero?  
  
Harry  
  


⸎

  
  
_27 maggio 1999_  
  
Harry maledettissimo Potter!  
Tu hai la minima idea del colpo che mi sono preso? Hai idea?  
Ho spedito persino un gufo alla Granger, ma evidentemente sono stati tutti troppo impegnati a stare al tuo capezzale piuttosto che scrivermi. Mi ha risposto solo ieri e quindi, sì, idiota, mi sono già tranquillizzato. Più o meno, penso che dovrò andare in terapia per dimenticare ciò che ho vissuto in questi anni e, specialmente, in questi giorni.  
Ho avuto paura di perderti. Pensavo che quel fottutissimo Patronus non fosse stato abbastanza potente. Non ne ho mai evocato uno, non pensavo nemmeno di esserne capace. Ma sì, è un alce, perché?  
Forse l'adrenalina, è vero, ti fa compiere azioni al di fuori di ogni immaginazione.  
E la tua bacchetta fortunatamente si è adattata abbastanza alle mie caratteristiche.  
Diciamo che questa volta ci siamo salvati la vita a vicenda. Ma non saremo mai in parità, mai.  
Mancano tre giorni. La mattina del primo di giugno verrà un Auror e mi porterà al Ministero, dove mi verrà consegnata la bacchetta ed applicata una traccia di precauzione della durata di sei mesi.  
Non vedo l'ora, non vedo davvero l'ora di uscire da qui. E darmi una sistemata. Sul serio, Potter, con che coraggio mi hai baciato in queste condizioni pietose in cui sono?!  
Sistemeremo i nostri conti in sospeso e, prima di tutto, ti devo tirare le orecchie per aver provato a morirmi davanti. Che non capiti mai più.  
Potter... è stato un anno lungo. E, ora che sta volgendo al termine, posso dichiarare con fermezza che non sono più la persona che ero prima.  
E non vedo l'ora di dimostrarlo. Al mondo intero, forse, ma sopratutto a te ed Amélie.  
Sono cambiato.  
  
Draco  
  


⸎

  
  
_1 giugno 1999_  
  
Caro Draco,  
questa è l'ultima lettera che ti mando. Mi farà davvero strano, non scriverti più.  
È stato davvero un anno lungo, un anno che ha cambiato la vita ad entrambi.  
Siamo entrambi cambiati, io in primis sento di avere fatto tanti passi in avanti. Ed è merito tuo e, sopratutto, di Amélie.  
Sono felice ed entusiasta, ora, di andare avanti con la mia vita. Non vedo l'ora di conoscere di persona questo nuovo Draco che ho avuto modo di scoprire grazie a queste lettere. Le ho tenute tutte, e spero di ritrovarmi tra qualche anno a leggerle e sorridere.  
Non sono mai stato bravo in Divinazione, non so fare premonizioni sul futuro. Ma posso dirti con certezza che voglio che tu sia accanto a me.  
Insieme ad Amélie che, in qualche modo, ha fatto in modo che tutto questo fosse possibile.  
Grazie, Draco.  
Tra poco vengo a prenderti.  
  
Harry  


⸎

  
  
_1 settembre 2009_  
  
Cari papà,  
lo so che è tardi, e so anche che non mi è concesso recarmi in guferia alle undici di sera il primo giorno. Ma questo mantello dell'invisibilità cosa me l'ha dato a fare, papà Harry, se non per infrangere le regole?  
Ok, papi Draco, non sgridarlo troppo! Sappiamo entrambi che ne hai combinata anche tu una in più del diavolo. Ho preso da entrambi, giusto?  
La preside McGranitt si è già messa le mani nei capelli, la prima volta che mi ha vista. Temo che abbia già il sentore di ciò che le spetta, poverina.  
Sì, sto tergiversando, lo so che non vedete l'ora di leggere in che casa sono stata assegnata e... mi dispiace, temo che le vostre scommesse siano state completamente vane.  
Sono fiera di annunciarvi che il cappello mi ha assegnato a Tassorosso! Spero di non avervi deluso, perché io sono orgogliosissima della mia casa, e mi ci ritrovo molto. In realtà il cappello è stato molto, molto indeciso. Mi ha detto che sono caparbia, ambiziosa, coraggiosa ma, prima di tutto, mi ha detto che sono una persona tanto empatica. Quindi sì, renderò onore alla mia casa e vincerò la coppa grazie alle mie capacità ed i miei sforzi.  
Sul treno ho incontrato Teddy Lupin e, indovinate un po', anche lui è un Tassorosso!  
Domani ho la prima lezione di Trasfigurazione con zia Hermione. Oh, credo che lei voglia che la chiami “professoressa Granger”, qui. Che noia!  
Avevate proprio ragione, comunque: Hogwarts è davvero un posto meraviglioso.  
Pensavo che dicevate così solo perché vi siete conosciuti qui e _bla bla bla_ , altre cose da piccioncini. Ed invece è proprio... magico. Non vedo l'ora di andare nella Foresta Proibita! Sto scherzando, sto scherzando.  
State tranquilli, farò la brava. Fate i bravi anche voi, però! Non è che adesso che il gatto non c'è i topi ballano, eh! Scherzo, godetevi finalmente la luna di miele! Mandatemi una cartolina dal Giappone. Anzi, dei fumetti in lingua originale, per favore!  
Ora devo proprio andare, prima che mi scoprano e tolgano già dei punti alla mia casa. Mi faccio sentire presto, lo prometto!  
Vi voglio tanto bene.  
  
Amélie Potter-Malfoy.

_Fine._   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:  
> ... possiamo piangere un po' insieme?  
> Ok, io ho fatto. Che dire, gente, che dire! E' davvero strano per me scrivere la parola "fine" a malapena dopo cinque capitoli, ma questa storia si è praticamente scritta da sola e si è evoluta naturalmente in questo modo.  
> Forse è un finale un po' scontato, lo so, ma è stato qualcosa che mi è uscito di getto e non ho voluto correggerlo troppo. Draco ed Harry sono diventati davvero due patetici sentimentali... ah, l'amour!  
> Lettere strappalacrime a parte, anche tutta la questione dei Dissennatori è stata portata a conclusione. Harry ha rischiato di brutto - e scommetto anche che abbiate rischiato un attacco di cuore in quel momento - ma alla fine è andato tutto bene. Ed il patronus di Draco è un alce :) indovinate un po' perché.  
> Direi che tutto è bene ciò che finisce bene, anche il Golden Trio si è riappacificato, Molly è diventata la tata di Amélie, ed Harry e Draco si sono dati un bel primo bacio in cella xD   
> Come avete potuto intuire, però, ce ne sono stati molti altri. Con tanto di riconoscimento ufficiale di Amélie e anche un bel matrimonio :D Amélie è Tassorosso... e chi poteva immaginarselo? (ehmehemehmehm).
> 
> Che dire, gente... vi devo ringraziare davvero di cuore per avermi seguito fin qui in questa seconda avventura nel fandom di HP.   
> Ma pensate che abbia smesso di tediarvi? EBBENE NO.
> 
> Come già vi avevo anticipato, ho da parte tantissimo materiale, e sono felice di annunciarvi il mio prossimo progetto:  
> La mia prima serie, "Nothing good happens after 2 AM".   
> Una serie di quattro one-shot improntate sul rapporto tra Draco ed Harry. Due saranno Drarry, due invece semplicemente li vedranno come protagonisti.   
> Domenica prossima pubblicherò il primo dei quattro episodi, intitolato One Day. Spero davvero di trovarvi anche lì ;)
> 
> Ok, ora la smetto davvero con questo sproloquio. Vi ringrazio davvero, davvero con tutta me stessa per tutte le recensioni che mi avete lasciato. Grazie alle persone che hanno scelto di seguire la mia storia anche solo silenziosamente, e grazie infinite a chi l'ha messa tra le preferite!  
> Vi abbraccio fortissimo e a prestissimo!  
> Eevaa
> 
> Fatto il misfatto!

**Author's Note:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:  
> Ehm ehm... sorpresa?!  
> Ancora non ho pubblicato l'epilogo di "Come una fenice" e sono già qui in pole position con un'altra mini-long. Sindrome dell'abbandono? Forse.  
> Questa storia nasce come un esperimento, il mio primissimo esperimento epistolare! Non sono abituata per niente a scrivere in prima persona, e mi sembrava il modo giusto per intraprendere questo nuovo percorso.  
> Ora più che mai che siamo stati abituati a stare chiusi in casa, possiamo un poco immedesimarci nel povero Draco Malfoy, costretto alla distanza dal resto del mondo.  
> Come mio solito, tratterò di temi davvero delicati. Il mio lavoro di educatrice mi porta a voler affrontare queste tematiche, proprio non riesco a staccarmi :)  
> Mi auguro davvero che possa piacervi. Saranno cinque capitoli tutti, più o meno, di questa lunghezza.  
> A parte il caso straordinario di oggi, aggiornerò - come al solito - ogni domenica.  
> Vi abbraccio a distanza uno per uno!  
> E, beh... vi aspetto domani con il grande epilogo di "Come una fenice". Già piango.  
> Eevaa


End file.
